


For You

by WriterNoob



Category: clark griffin - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom, the100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Cousins, Anya - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Letters, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soul-Searching, True Love, clark griffin - Freeform, lexa woods - Freeform, the100 - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNoob/pseuds/WriterNoob
Summary: You don't give up on your person. Lost in a world that doesn't feel right to you, you keep searching, and searching. For her - you'd do anything.





	1. Lost in my own thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My first time to ever create a story. I apologize for any mistakes I will be making. I will try my very best to correct them as I go, would much appreciate any criticism or advice on how to make my writing better. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Walking through this old city remembering everything that happened in the past and how you ended up here yet again. You smiled looking over this corner store where you remembered falling, trying to save her ice cream that was slipping from her hands. She cried, and you tried your best to comfort her. You didn't eat your ice cream and gave it to her instead. Getting her to stop crying and smiling again was far more important to you than eating your favourite ice cream. Even when your knee was bleeding, you did not care at all. You did not care that it hurts, seeing her cry hurts more.  
You went inside the store and bought ice cream, crossed the street and sat on the bench and reminisced about the past. You still feel that feeling you get when you have found that particular person. You are 30 yrs old now, and it has been 20 yrs since you had your first kiss on the very same spot. You still remember her eyes, her lips, the butterflies you felt. 

"Are you ok?" she asks you while sobbing. 

You reached out to her and wiped her tears away and looked at her, seeing blue, deep like the ocean. 

"Yeah, don't cry, ok?" 

She looked at you directly and planted a kiss on your lips. You remembered it was a little sloppy and salty due to the tears, but even if it was salty, you thought it was the sweetest moment you have ever felt. It was right there and then that you decided you would do anything for her. Anything to make her happy. 

"Where are you?" you ask yourself quietly.


	2. Moving in and Running into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa moving back from the place she ran away from and runs into familiar people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ 
> 
> I'd appreciate some feedback, criticism, or anything to make my story or writing better

You feel a gust of wind blowing across your face; it brings you back to reality, one of which you did do not want to be part of. Thinking about her hurts a lot, but she also brings you happiness. Like what exactly are you suppose to do or feel at this point?

You get up, straightening your clothes, you take a deep breath, and you start to walk down the street. At the corner of Elm Street, you see a familiar house. You stop in front of the house with your hands in your pockets. It still looks the same, did not change after all these years.

The roof is black as ever, red bricks all around, two chimneys on each end of the house, and two big windows with white curtains. Heck, even the black door with the golden lion door knocker is still intact, and the white picket fence remains the same. On the other side of the fence, the three gnomes are still standing on the front lawn, the gnome on the right is still missing its face. You know exactly what happened to it. Smiling at the faceless gnome, your heart is starting to ache.

Taking in the familiarity, the memories of this old English house (you think it is). You can still remember it clearly, the times you spent running around and causing havoc. Titus, the owner of the house, would come out with a stick, starts to chase you and her down until the end of the street, screaming something in a different language.

You see a man looking through the window straight at you, you quickly look away, pull your hoodie over your head, and cross the street turning left. You stop walking.

This tiny city grew more prominent, perhaps, a couple hundred thousand bigger than before. It has been ten years since the government discovered an oil field. You would think that with the increase in population, you would be able to move back quietly without being noticed, but you thought wrong.

You are not ready to see anyone just yet. You purposely wore a black hoodie, a Yankee baseball hat, and aviator sunglasses, in case you run into old faces.

You try to compose yourself, keeping your hands in your pockets, you slightly tilt your head down, just enough to avoid her gaze, and you move forward. Passing by her, you hear her speak.

"Alexandria, hello to you too," Abby said.

There is sadness in her voice, and you know why. You are telling yourself to stop and to take a deep breath. There is no point in avoiding her, but you do not know what to say to her. It is already hard enough moving back; it is too soon for this. However, you stop moving.

"Did you honestly think I would not recognize you?" She said turning around towards you.

You brace yourself for this run in.

Turning around to face her, pulling your hoodie down, and taking your glasses off.

"I'm sorry Abby." It is all you can muster up to say to her.

"Don't be; you have to do better than this if you did not want to be recognized." She says while looking at you from head to toe smiling.

"I am sorry."

You can see from Abby's eyes, her eyes. Not the same shade of blue but close.

You hear Abby sigh.

"Lexa, have dinner with us this Saturday. I'm not asking, I'm telling. I have to be somewhere right now, but how does 7 pm sound to you? You have not forgotten where we live, right?"

You shake your head.

"Please…. don't…. tell anyone … I need time.” You say to her sounding like some three years old who cant formulate a proper sentence.

"Take your time dear," she says smiling and pulling you in for a hug.

You feel like crashing; your knees feel weak, feel like it cannot support you any longer. The familiarity feels nice, seeing Abby, makes you feel happy, and sad, at the same time. You take your hands out of your pockets and hug her back.

Something is in your eyes, and before it could come out, you break away from the hug. You smile at Abby, turn, and walk away. You put your sunglasses back on, and then you let it come out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby sighs, she feels happy that Lexa is back, but she can't help feeling sad. Abby could see that there is so much sadness in her eyes. Even after all these years, Lexa is still hurting. She can understand the feeling of losing someone. Losing her daughter hasn't been easy for her and Jake. However, for Lexa, Clarke was everything. Abby has Jake, they had each other, but Lexa shut herself out and disappeared.

She had no one.

\--a few hours later--

"Honey, are you home?" Abby yells out while opening the front door of her house.

"In the kitchen," he replies.

Abby drops her keys, by the door table in a bowl, besides it, is a photo frame of her daughter on Lexa's back. She picks up the photo frame, smiling and adoring, how Clarke could make Lexa's eyes light up. Opposite of what she saw today. Clarke and Lexa complete each other, Abby thinks. Lexa is looking at her daughter with so much love and adoration; she hasn't met anyone that can make her daughter smile like this. Abby traces her daughter's face with her thumb; sadness creeps in. She is about to break until she feels a hand cupping her face.

"Hey, love, I miss them too," Jake, says in a soft voice.

"...Them...Lexa is back in town." Abby whispers but loud enough for Jake to hear.

"Since when?" Jake asks while trying not to sound excited.

Jake loves Lexa; he knows Lexa always brings Clarke down back to earth. His daughter was a very free-spirited girl, and Lexa gave her a center. Lexa was his partner in crime every Sunday night football.

Clarke watched football, but she was never as animated or eloquent as Lexa. Jake and Lexa, would get into a heated argument, over routes, and who is a better player.

He misses her and Clarke.

"I bumped into her today. I invited her for dinner this Saturday."

"Did she say yes?" Jake asks nervously.

"Yeah." Abby smiles.

"Great, we should call the gang over!" Jake proclaims with excitement.

"Oh dear, Lexa said not to tell anyone. The girl wants time to digest everything." Abby says while shaking her head.

"Ah…okay. I understand." Jake says sadly. However, he is happy that she is back in town. Maybe things will be better now he thinks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You feel your phone vibrate; you pull it out of your pocket and look at the notification.

 **Meanie Face Anya** : Hey, how's your new apartment?

You put your phone back inside your pocket, deciding to reply later. Your new apartment apparently didn't need keys, all you got to do is enter the code and voila, the door opens. Of course, you have a key to unlock it manually, but who want's to use a key?

You walk into your apartment, tossing your glasses on the countertop, along with your hat, and walk over to your sofa. You drop dead. You turn around facing the ceiling thinking about what happened today, and how you are going to make it to Saturday.

It is only Thursday, and you don't start your new job until next week. Your stuff is not coming in until tomorrow, so, you have nothing else to do. Technically, Friday was the moving in date, but somehow, you stupidly begged the landlord, if you could move in today. Which you thoroughly regret now.

You sit up, scratching your head out of frustration. You sigh. You slam your hands on your knees.

"That is it, Lexa Woods you are going to take a shower, go out and buy food, run to the beer store, and come back here to watch something on Netflix. Yes, that is the plan." You are proudly telling your empty apartment.

Before getting in the shower, you text Anya back.

 **You** : Beautifully empty.

It didn't take long for Anya to response. Anya always responds to you fast. There was never a time where she didn't.

 **Meanie Face Anya** : that sounds fantastic.

You cant help but smile knowing that Anya is probably rolling her eyes at your response.

 **Meanie Face Anya** : so, anyway, when is the housewarming party?

You decide you will reply to it after you shower.

Getting out the shower, you dry your hair and your body with this small towel you got from United Airlines. Like, honestly, you feel stupid for impulsively coming a day early and not bringing anything with you, but a pair of underwear and a sports bra.

On a brighter side, you did get those free toothbrush package thing they give out, so at least you will not kill anyone with your bad breath.

Picking up your old clothes, smelling it, making sure it isn’t stinky, (not like you have any choice, to begin with) you start to get dress.

 **You** : You know how I feel about parties. Can you come and be useful and help me unpack this weekend?

 **Meanie Face Anya** : Fun Lexa has to come out eventually. Also, I guess I can.

 **You** : I have somewhere to be on Saturday evening. Tomorrow or Sunday? I’ll give you the honours of picking.

 **Meanie Face Anya** : ……where are you going? ……or what are doing? ……maybe I should ask who are you doing? =]

 **You** : your mom.

Putting your phone in your pocket, you tie your hair up and walk towards the door.

It only takes you 15 minutes to drive to the nearest grocery store. The store is new, a two-storey building. Foodland. Such a creative name, you roll your eyes.

35 aisles, ridiculous, you start to walk one aisle at a time getting impatient. You don't like grocery shopping or any form of shopping. You regret not looking for a smaller store while walking through these aisles.

You honestly only needed bread, meat, and some fruits, is it that difficult to find?

Aisle 29, you finally get to the bread section, grabbing whatever is the nearest, you head towards the produce section. At least the produce section is easy to spot. A couple of apples, plumps, and few bananas, and you are all set.

You walk towards this self-checkout machine; you see this short woman with a red leather jacket. She looks familiar to you, you don't know any blonde, but her. A machine was available beside the woman, so you walk up to it, and you start scanning your items in.

You can see her from your peripheral; she’s talking to someone on the phone. You hear her laugh and mentions how she ended up with the blonde hair. It was from her drunken escapade last night, you listen.

You continue to scan your items and put them in the bag. 28$, you grunt at how expensive this is. You pull out your wallet and grab a bill. Apparently, your rich ass only has 100$ bills.

“Octavia, don't say that!” The red leather blondie yells.

The name causes you to freeze.

Raven.

You quickly pay for your stuff. Turning towards the exit, you slightly bump shoulders with Raven. You immediately pull your hood over.

Right now, you are praying she does not recognize you. This is probably the 2nd or 3rd time you put your faith with the god almighty.

“Excuse me, excuse me!!!!” You hear Raven yell.

Keep walking, keep walking, you tell yourself.

“Damn, some stupid girl just bumped into me and didn't even apologize. Also, she forgot her change.” Rave says over the phone.

“I am not going to go after her Octavia. Her lost.”

“Though, she kind of look familiar,” Raven says still looking at you walking away.

“Didn't get to see her face, she pulled her hood really fast though, which is weird,” Raven says frowning her brows.

“Eh, oh wells, free money for me. Be thankful it is almost Friday, and I have 72$ to spend.”

"Since I am feeling a little nice today, meet at the ARK at 9? I'm craving for some Thursday tacos, and I guess I'll feed your hungry delicious ass. Text the gang but do not tell them about my 72$ Octavia!"

“Okay, see you soon then dick.”

You're a pretty athletic individual, but exiting that store and getting to your car, you feel like you set the world record. Turning the engine on, you blast the AC feeling the cold air run through you.

“Really, cannot believe, seeing two people, On. The. Same. Fucking. Day.  
Is this some punishment? Has it been 24 hrs yet? No. How about 12? No.”

You are talking out loud in the car, probably looking like some crazy ass lady from the outside. Taking a deep breath, you start the car. Just when you are about to put the car to Drive, you see Raven walking by in front of you.

Walking with confidence, Raven is strutting in front of you like she’s on some runaway show, twirling her keys with one finger. You know the girl’s spirit is higher than mt. Everest, she never falters in any given situation, always had a comeback. Between the trio, Raven is the smartest when it comes to mechanics, the cheekiest, and the girl who will not give up on you.

You watch her get into her car and wait for her to drive away.


	3. Squad Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the delinquents at the ARK for some Tacos and beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really have a basic timeline for releasing stuff >_<
> 
> Im just introducing the group in this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

Putting the groceries on the table, you take a beer and crack it open, you drink it in one breath. Eventful day, running into people you are trying to avoid, not once, but twice. You groan.

Well, now that you are home, you should not run into any more trouble. Right?

You hear your stomach growl, so you quickly put together a sandwich. Then you put the rest of your groceries in the fridge. You grab the rest of your six-pack, and you walk towards your sofa. You turn your laptop on, checking your email and did a quick search to see if there is any news.

Nothing.

You quickly get on Netflix and select Stranger Things.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_~~~~~~~~Delinquents Group Chat~~~~~~~~_ **

**Octavia** : THURSDAY-TACO AT ARK AT 9?

 **Octavia** : Also, Raven found 72$ or stole.

 **Jasper** : Thanks, Raven, I will be there.

 **Monty** : Thanks, Ray, beef tacos for me pls. Going to be a little late.

 **Bellamy** : Raven! Return that money!

 **Raven** : Octavia! I told you not to tell!!! You can kiss your tacos goodbye.

 **Bellamy** : Raven, please, tell me you did not beat up some old lady and jacked her shit.

 **Raven** : Whoa, slow down there Captain. I did not steal it. Some girl forgot it on the machine at Foodland, and, I tried to stop her, but she ran out.

 **Octavia** : Bell, you coming or what?

 **Bellamy** : @Octavia, yes I will be there. @Raven, you better be telling the truth. @Monty, could you give me a ride? My car is out of commission at the moment.

 **Monty** : Sure Bell.

 **Octavia** : Rayyyyyyyyyy, I am going to be around your shop, could you pick me up?

 **Raven** : No. Send me your address.

Raven goes and picks up Octavia a few blocks from her shop. She owns a car-repair shop, and computer tech business. Raven works for NASA as one of their top head engineers. When Raven has to go to Texa's for work, she leaves her company to Monty who runs the computer tech business, and Jasper who runs the car repair shop.

Monty is just as smart as Raven, but Raven is a self-proclaimed genius. Monty was offered a job at NASA 5 years ago, the same time as Raven but declined it. He did not want to be far away from home, his mom, and his best friends. Monty helps Jasper from time to time when Raven is not around.

Jasper is good with machinery and is a big geek. He runs Raven's shop by day and a comic writer by night. Jasper does not mind the job; it relaxes him. He thinks that if he gets too stressed out, his creativity will not flow. So he accepted the position when Raven offered it to him.

Raven is confused as to why Octavia could not walk to her shop. Would it have only taken her 10mins tops? Probably. Moreover, Octavia loves to exercise or that active life.

Octavia co-owns a business as well, five fitness gyms that also provides martial arts classes. Blake Fitness are scattered around the city and is quite popular. Octavia is a professional soccer player, who plays for the Orlando Pride, and is also a part of the national team. She does not handle the business part of the company; it is her older brother Bellamy who runs it. Octavia hates it.

“What the fuck is that?” Raven points at a few boxes that Octavia is rolling towards her car.

“Delivery gone wrong, pop the back please,” Octavia says shrugging.

“Okay, very informative of you,” Raven says rolling her eyes.

“I just got asked to pick these up because I was in the area,” Octavia says while getting in the passenger seat smirking.

“That smirk….is this friend of yours hot? Octavia, spill.”

“He..Is…Gorgeous.” Octavia says squealing.

“And does he have a name?” Raven says while trying to reverse out of the parking lot.

“I do not want to jinx myself, but his name is Lincoln, and that is all that you are getting from me. I want to go on a date first before I kiss and tell.”

“I am not asking you to tell me about your fantasies. When and where did you meet this guy?”

“I met him on Monday at my gym downtown.”

“So, let me get this straight. You met a guy four days ago, he asked you for a favor, and, you obviously did not hesitate to say yes, has not asked you on a date?”

“Yeah, pretty much, but he did say he would buy me lunch or dinner, or anything I want. Not sure if that would constitute as a date though, but I will take whatever I can get.”

“Well, at least he said anything you want,” Raven says with a wink.

The drive to the ARK did not take long. Raven pulls into a parking lot close to the entrance. She prefers a spot that's closest to the door because of a “just in case of an emergency” reason, but really, this only became a habit she developed from all of her drunken, dining and dashing in the past. Eh, it is faster to get away, if anything.

Raven stopped the car and did not move.

Octavia gives her this concerned look.

Octavia knows when her best friend is in her thinking zone, like serious thinking. She knows not to ask her anything because Raven would not be able to hear her. So, she waits in the car until Raven is ready to speak.

  
Moments later.

“How crazy would I sound if I tell you, I might have seen Lexa earlier today?”

“Pretty crazy? She left five years ago to god knows where, why would she come back now?” Octavia says with a serious tone in her voice. She knows this conversation is not something to joke around with.

Any conversation that has the word Lexa or Clarke in it meant business. Everyone takes everything about Clarke and Lexa seriously. Ever since what happened five years ago, no one dares to include both their names in any conversation. Not like they do not want to or anything, it is just, anyone who slips up at the mention of the two, the mood becomes heavy.

“Are you even sure it was her?”

“I am about 67% sure. I was walking back to my car, and I see the same girl from my peripheral that bumped into me. I did not look at her because she looked like she was having some intense conversation with someone.”

“Seriously? How do you even come up with 67%? Normal people would say 50%, 75%, or 90%, or something along those lines. You just didn't want to return her money, eh?” Octavia says trying to lighten the mood.

“Octavia…..” Raven says glaring at her.

“Okay, I know, I am sorry. It is just that, its been five freaking years.”

“I know, but if I have to put money on it, I will bet that the girl was Lexa,” Raven says with some sadness in her voice.

“Honestly, there is still 33% chance it was not her. Maybe it was just someone that looks like her?” Octavia knows it is premature to believe that Lexa is back. She is not ready for that disappointment. Nobody is.

“Yeah, maybe I am just over thinking this. I mean, Lexa never contacted any of us, and we both know who made Lexa's world go round. Without Clarke, I guess she has no reason to be here.” Raven says trying to convince herself it was not her.

“Yeah…. let’s just go eat tacos and enjoy the night. If it was Lexa, then I am sure one of us will end up seeing her.”

“Let’s keep this to ourselves, okay?”

“Yeah,” Octavia nods.

They both exit the car and see Jasper walking to the front door. Octavia calls out to him. The three of them step inside and asks for a table.

“Hey there, table for five please,” Jasper says wiggling his eyebrows, trying to flirt with the hostess.

The hostess just rolls her eyes.

“Smooth move there Captain Weirdo,” Raven says, smacking the back of his head.

The hostess leads them to a table, by the corner, beside the Juke Box machine. Octavia and Raven sit beside each other, while Jasper goes the opposite side.

A waitress name Jenny comes to the table and asks if everyone is ready to order. Bellamy and Monty are going to be late, so Octavia just orders their food. Raven ordered a round of beer for the three of them while they wait for the other two.

 **Octavia** : We are sitting beside the Juke Box Machine.

 **Bellamy** : Okay, just waiting for Monty.

 **Monty** : @Bellamy, eta five mins.

"So, Octavia what have you been up to these days? When are you heading back to Orlando?" Jasper asks.

“Work, work, work, and more work. Going to need to prepare the shop for the winter.” Raven grumbles.

"Busy days ahead of you then," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Jas, do you even watch me play? Do you even know what soccer is?"

"I have watched you play before, just not a lot. I am not really into muscular girls."

"Oh gosh. To answer your question, Jasper, because I actually would like to pretend, that my friends know what I do for a living. My regular season is over, and my team did not make the playoffs. So, now, I only have the national team to play for, which starts next month." Octavia says with sass.

"Good job not making the playoffs." Jasper quickly holds his hands up covering his face, anticipating Octavia to slap him.

-Slap-

“I still can't believe you are making a comic book based on us,” Raven says while passing down the beers she ordered earlier.

“What?? It is awesome! I still can't decide where to put Octavia though. Will she be a grounder or be with the sky people. She is pretty wild.” Jasper says while rubbing his arm.

“Leave Octavia with the grounders. She loves getting dirty literally and figuratively.”

“Hey! What is that suppose to mean!?”

“Hey, guys!.” Monty waves.

“Monty, Bell, great timing!” Raven waves at them while getting up.

"What happened to you?" Bellamy asks Jasper

"Your sister happened." Jasper glares at Octavia who just sticks out her tongue.

Jenny comes by with the food and drinks the group ordered. Bellamy is starring at Jenny a little too hard. Raven notices and started to smirk. She quickly nudges Octavia and tilts her head, slightly toward Bellamy’s direction. Octavia sports an evil grin looking back at Raven.

“Bell, how long did you say it was again?” Octavia asks.

“Yeah, Bell, how long was it? 6 inches?” Raven asks while picking up her taco.

“What are you guys talking about?” Bellamy snaps his gaze from Jenny to Raven and Octavia.

“Your stick,” Raven says straight up.

“Raven!!! Really??”

“..Ahh, Ummm, do you guys need anything else?” Jenny asks.

“Bell, DO you need anything else?” Octavia asks mischievously.

“Omg, I cannot believe you guys.” Bellamy shakes his head.

“No, we don't need anything else right now,” Monty tells Jenny to spare the girl from being sucked into Octavia and Raven's little game.

Once Jenny is out sight, the group laughs. Bellamy’s face turned so red like a tomatoe earlier and started to get embarrassed.

“This is going to be a long night.” Bellamy groans and chugs his beer.

“I will buy you another beer to make up for it,” Raven says.

Everyone is eating, drinking, bickering, and making fun of Bellamy’s new crush. Even though the night is full of life, Raven cannot shake off the girl she saw today at the grocery store. Raven wants to tell the group about what she saw today, but, looking around the table, she does not want to ruin the mood, so, she keeps it to herself.

Octavia puts her hand on Raven’s leg to console her.

Raven give’s Octavia a small smile telling her that she is okay.


	4. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya finally meet, and Lexa finally gets her stuff, but she got more than just a delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing Lincoln and Anya in this chapter. This is all ive planned on introducing so far, there will be more but later on, like further down the road. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, didn't really edit this. 
> 
> Any criticism, ideas, advice or whatever to make my writing better, feel free to comment :)

You hear your phone buzzing, checking it, you see a text from Anya saying she will be at your apartment in the morning with breakfast.  
You manage to reply with just the letters K and TY. Not wanting to get up just yet, you close your eyes.

You hear your door buzzer go off. You get up to open the door knowing it is probably Anya.

"Damn Lex, you look like a wreck. Fix your hair and your face. I have some food." Anya says while walking through the door.

"Good morning to you too. " You reply yawning.

"What time is it?" You ask Anya.

"It is 10:36. What time is your stuff suppose to be here?"

"They said 11:30."

"All right, I guess we got one hour to eat," Anya says unwrapping the breakfast food she got.

You quickly go the bathroom to fix your morning hair and to brush your teeth.

You see Anya sitting on the sofa and couldn't help but feel happy. It has been a long time since you last saw the girl. You have not been in contact with anyone for the last five years. It was only recently that you called Anya to tell her that you were coming back.

  
Anya is family, and she is your first cousin from your dad's side. After your parents died when you were eight yrs old, Anya's family took you in until you were old enough to be on your own. According to your parent's will, you are to inherit everything they own and possess, including the company when you turn 18. You wanted to be independent at 18, so you decided to appoint Anya's father, Gustus, as an interim CEO/President until you felt ready to take the reigns. It was not until you were 21 when you decided to take over.

Anya was the only person that you told about leaving Ton DC, of course, she protested about it, but eventually gave in. You gave executive orders and named Anya as the person in charge while you were gone. Anya was the only person you trusted, and you knew you were leaving the company in good hands.

“Well, don't just stand here, come have breakfast with me,” Anya says while patting the space beside her.

You sit down the sofa ready to devour your breakfast, but instead, you get a tight hug from the older woman. You feel your right shoulder getting wet, and you hear her quietly sobbing. You can’t help but feel that pang in your heart.

“I am back.” You tell her while hugging her tightly.

“Welcome back.” She says weakly.

You break the hug with a smile. It does feel nice being back; it is time to face everything.

“I guess this will not disappear on their own?” You point at the breakfast plate.

Anya nods and smiles.

While eating breakfast, you fill Anya in with everything you have done these past 5 years.

Buzz

Buzz

“Thank god your clothes are here, you need a bath,” Anya says scrunching her nose.

“You love me even when I’m stinky.”

“It’s not like it's a choice.”

You open the door, and you see two men in a Triku uniform. You smile at this site and feel proud of how successful the Triku branch had become. A few years back, the Triku branch only did lumber deliveries, but due to the economy falling, you tried to save it by branching out to all types of shipments. Now, Triku Deliveries has become the number 1 delivery company in North America and number 3 internationally.

“Just put them all in the living room.” You instructed them as you sign the papers.

“Yes, Ma am.”

As they pile up the boxes one after the other, you start to open the boxes that are labeled kitchen. Anya helps out by sorting the boxes and puts them to their proper location.

“That is about everything Ms. Woods, if you have any concerns or questions, please give us a call. We are open 24/7.” The delivery guy says while handing you a calling card.

“Thank you for your hard work.” You tell them while accepting the card with a smile.

“No, the pleasure is ours. Thank you for choosing Triku Deliveries. We will close the door on the way out. Have a good day.”

Once you hear the door clicked, you hear Anya laugh hysterically.

“What is so funny?” you ask.

“The fact that they did not even know you are the boss, and, that smug face you had looking at them, is just funny to me. I know Triku is your baby and all, but you had that motherly look, like looking at your child walking for the first time kinda look.”

“What? A girl can’t appreciate of how successful Triku has become?”

“I know, I know, I just haven’t seen you in a such a long time that it is refreshing seeing your facial expressions,” Anya says with sincerity.

“Take a picture. It will last longer.”

As you finish with the kitchen boxes, you walk towards the living room looking for boxes with your clothes in it. You ask Anya if she has seen any of them, but she shakes her head.

You hear your phone ring and see that Triku Deliveries is calling you.

“Hello, Ms. Woods, my name is Alexis from Triku Deliveries.”

“Hello Alexis, I’m assuming this phone call is about my missing boxes?”

“First and foremost, here at Triku Deliveries, we would apologize for not delivering all of your boxes. We have set up a second delivery time to deliver your boxes. You should be getting your boxes in the next hour or less. We are very sorry for the delay and inconvenience this has caused you. Secondly, Triku Deliveries would like to give you a free shipment voucher the next time you need something delivered. We sincerely apologize for this mistake.”

“It is all right, I understand things happen, I appreciate the offer, and I can wait another hour. Thank you so much for calling back.”

“The pleasure is all ours. Thank you for your understanding. I hope you have a great day, Ms. Woods.”

“Thank you, Alexis, you too.”

“Damn, they have no idea you are their boss? “ Anya asks with confusion.

“Oh, yeah, it’s probably because I used “Lexa” instead of my real name Alexandria.” You say with a shrug.

“Ahhh, smart.”

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Good morning or afternoon rather, pancakes?” Octavia says watching Raven sit on the kitchen chair sporting a hangover.

“Coffee first please.”

“You know, I still can’t believe you ended up drinking so much yesterday.”

“Eh, perks of being a boss, you can get shitfaced whenever you want, Advil?”

“Still, don't you have any work to do today?” Octavia says while handing her Advil and her coffee.

“Jasper and Monty can handle the morning. I’ll probably drop by in the afternoon when this headache goes away.”

“By the way, could I borrow your car? I still have to give those boxes back to Lincoln.”

“Yeah, take it, but I don't remember where I put my keys though,” Raven says while sipping her coffee.

“Thanks, I have it in my purse. I’ll bring it back in a few hours. Should be enough time for that headache for yours to go away.”

“Thank you, O.”

“All right, pancakes are done, eat up. I’m going to meet Lincoln now. Text me if you need anything else.” Octavia says while putting the dishes in the sink.

“I’ll wash those, have fun with your little date,” Raven says teasingly.

“It is not a date…..just yet anyway,”

“Ha, sneaky. Get going already, and I’m going to nap after I wash those.” Raven waves at her.

“Bye, be back in a few.”

Octavia closes the door and quickly sends Lincoln a text, saying that she will be there in 15minutes. Octavia is thankful that she did not get drunk from last night’s little party. As much as Octavia wanted to get wasted, she opted out to take care of everyone. Clarke used to be the one that took care of everyone, and now that she is gone, Octavia took it upon herself to try and take care of the group. Raven and Octavia would take turns taking care of everyone, but yesterday, Raven seemed like she needed to get loose.

Walking towards Raven’s car, Octavia couldn't help but shakes her head at how dirty the car is and mentally noted to wash it on the way back.

Taking care of the group last night was stressful, and she does not know how Clarke did it all the time.

Somehow the group ended up in some dirty place after The ARK. She can’t recall how it started but remembered Raven and Jasper bantering each other about which car was the worse.

Raven challenged Jasper to a drive off, of course, none of them drove but had chosen their driver. Monty who only drank 1 beer because of his early shift the next day, ended up being the driver for Jasper. Also, Octavia was driving for Raven.

The group ended up on Station13 Street right by the entrance to the mountain. Usually, people would go to this place to go off-roading, hiking, and such. Both cars are not for off-roading, but somehow Raven wanted to prove to Jasper that her car is the better one and could go through the mud quickly. Jasper says otherwise and that his car will be the one that would pull it off.

Octavia honestly did not want to do it, but the whole group was so hyped up, it was going to be impossible stopping them. So, if you can’t beat them, join them, is what Octavia always says. Both their cars are custom built, but for street racing, so Octavia couldn't figure out how it was going to turn out. Octavia doesn't know cars, but she knew enough that both or one of them was going to get stuck.

“Monty lets get this over with. On 3, we both drive through and see which car can go the furthest. One round only, winner takes all.” Octavia says unenthusiastically.

“Ready to lose bitches!?” Raven yells from the passenger seat.

“Raven, sit back down please and put your seatbelt on.” Octavia pleaded.

“In your dreams Raven!” Jasper says while flipping the finger at them.

“Why am I doing this again?” Bellamy says sobering up a little.

“Because we need someone to do a countdown pansy!” Raven yells.

Bellamy, by default, becomes the flag girl in for this little race.

“Just do the countdown already Bell, I want to go home,” Octavia says

“Okay, okay, Ready!” Bellamy yells

Raven whispers something in her ear, and Octavia just nods.

“No point in strategizing boss, we are going to kick your asses.” Jasper confidently states.

“Glad to know you still remember who the boss is here. You are going to lose so bad that you will end up crying home.

Both drivers start their cars and the engine roars. Raven wants the windows down so she could yell at Jasper along the way, but Octavia is having none of that. Octavia did not want to get dirty.

“On your mark, one, two, and…..THREE!!!!!!” Bellamy screams.

Everyone can hear Raven’s laughter. The girl looks like she is about to die. She points at Jasper and his car and just laughs hysterically. His car did not even make it halfway. Raven’s car almost did not make it, but thanks to her little plan, it did.

Raven told Octavia to reverse, drive full speed, and hit her nitrous button once she was about a few feet from the puddle. Raven’s momentum propelled them forward to reach the dry part of the muddy road and was able to push the car out of the water.

“Never mess around with your genius boss Jas,” Raven says with a smug then threw up.

Octavia arrives at Lincoln’s place. She is about to get out until Lincoln jogs towards her.

“Hey.” Lincoln greets her with a smile.

“Hey, you!”

“I need another favor, if you don't mind,” Lincoln says trying to sport his puppy eyes.

“Another favor eh? I should start collecting them soon.” Octavia playfully tells him.

“You can start collecting my debts after this one last favor.”

“All right, I'm all ears.”

“Would you mind driving me to this location? I need to give those boxes to a client.”

“Simple enough, sure thing.”

“My car broke down, so after, I’ll treat you to some ice cream.”

“Ice cream yessssss, but it does not mean we are square though.”

“I know, I know,” Lincoln says with a soft smile.

Octavia could just die right now, watching him smile melts her heart. It takes them about 20 minutes to get to the place. Lincoln tells her to stay while he delivers the boxes, but Octavia refuses.

“Two people doing the work means I can get my ice cream faster,” Octavia says with a wink.

“Alright, grab that box, and I’ll grab the rest?” He says smiling.

Octavia grabs the box, it's a small box and is pretty light. Lincoln, on the other hand, grabs two boxes. Lincoln’s defined arm muscles are a sight that Octavia could watch all day long. She was swooning.

They both walk to the apartment building, and the security gives them the clearance to go up the apartment. Lincoln presses the buzzer, and not a moment later, somebody opens the door. Octavia couldn't see who it was since Lincoln was in front of her.

“Hi, sorry for the delayed delivery,” Lincoln said and started to walk forward. Octavia just follows him and enters the apartment.

“Where should we place these boxes?” Lincoln asks

“Just over there.” A woman answers.

Octavia hears the woman speak and thinks she sounds familiar. Octavia tries to look over Lincoln to see who it was, but his bulky body is in the way. Lincoln takes a few steps and set the boxes down.

Right there and then.

Octavia drops her box.

“..Lexa…”


	5. It's her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia finally meets Lexa. Lexa offers to host dinner while dragging Anya in the process. Octavia goes to cloud 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, i suck at chapter summaries....and editing....

"What was that? Everything okay?" Anya comes running out of Lexa's room.

 

"...Le.lex..a..." Octavia chokes out.

 

Lincoln looks at Octavia who is now turning white by the second. He follows her gaze. The other woman is also starring at Octavia with sorrowful eyes.

 

The atmosphere feels so heavy, but no one is moving an inch. Octavia and Lexa are just staring at each other, not wanting to break away. Perhaps, both girls do not know how to tear their gaze apart.

 

"Shit, well, this is one hell of a package delivery" Anya tries to break the silence.

 

"Octavia, do you know these people?" Lincoln asks

 

Octavia doesn't speak but just nods.

 

Lincoln turns towards Anya, "Hi, I'm Lincoln Forrester." he sticks his hand out for a handshake.

 

"Anya Woods," Anya says shaking his hand.

 

"I think you need to sit Octavia down." Anya points to a chair beside Octavia.

 

"Yeah, I don't understand what is happening, but the tension in this room is unbelievable," Lincoln says.

 

As he takes a couple of steps towards Octavia, Octavia motions him to stop.

 

"Linc, could you wait inside the car for me?" Octavia is finally breaking her gaze from Lexa and looks at Lincoln with a stern face. She extends her hand to Lincoln to give him the keys. Lincoln takes the keys and gives her a smile as encouragement of whatever is going to happen.

 

Octavia appreciates Lincoln's smile. It calmed her down a little, or enough to get her head to process that Lexa is in the room.

 

Lincoln walks towards the door and closes it, once the door closes, Octavia walks towards Lexa.

 

You see Octavia coming closer to you; your mind is in overdrive. You do not know what to do or how to handle this situation. See'ing her made your body freeze. All you can do is look at her in the eye.

 

You can see Octavia's hand go up reading herself for a punch.

 

You see Anya on your peripheral ready to jump in, but you stick your hand out to stop her.

 

Octavia hits you on your shoulder hard causing you to lean back. She then grabs you by the arm and pulls you in for a hug.

 

"You big idiot," Octavia says crying.

 

"Yeah, I am." You reply hugging her tightly.

 

Anya just watches and relaxes when she see's both them hugging. She wanted to run away from this situation but given her position; she cannot maneuver herself out.

 

A couple of minutes has passed, and Anya could not take it anymore. Anya clears her throat loudly in hopes of breaking the little reunion up. But nothing.

 

"Okay, guys, I love the whole friendship sappiness shit happening but could we all sit down or something. You both are suffocating me." Anya says out loud.

 

They break apart smiling then turn their heads at Anya.

 

"What? Octavia, I cant get a hug too? I hadn't seen you since like....when was the last time?" Anya sarcastically asks.

 

"Funny, Anya, and you did not tell Raven or me that Lexa was back."

 

"Hey, it's not my fault, she made me swear on it," Anya says pointing at Lexa.

 

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Ahn." You roll your eyes.

 

"I know you have a lot of questions for me, but, would it be okay we talk another time? I don't want to impose on your date night." You tell Octavia.

 

"Who else knows?" Octavia asks you.

 

"Aside from dumbo over there, Abby and probably Jake as well."

 

"That dumbo will get it later, but we have to talk today," Octavia says with authority.

 

"You know that dumbo can hear you!" Anya says while walking towards the sofa.

 

You contemplate on what to do. You feel like your heart is about to burst with everything that is happening. You are not ready for this, but you ask yourself when you will be.

 

You know you are not ready to meet everyone, but somehow everyone seems to be crossing your path without you even trying. Minus Anya, that you planned.

 

Like how can this be? Abby on the street, Raven at the grocery store, and now Octavia at your god damn apartment. Like seriously, what are the chances of Octavia ACTUALLY landing in front of you? You can understand public places, but seriously, how do you justify this?

 

You give in, you surrender. There is no point in fighting this. The gods do not want you to take your time. The gods want you to get this over with.

 

"Come over for dinner today and bring Raven. At least give me a few hours to sort myself out?" You plead to Octavia.

 

"Okay, we all waited for a very long time, we can wait a few hours more."

 

"Thank you, I was trying to avoid everyone, but somehow, I ended up running into everyone." You said with a small laugh.

 

"Was not meant to be. I guess I should head out." Octavia decides to leave so that Lexa can have more time to herself and for her to process this.

 

"Later O." Anya yells

 

"What time for dinner?" Octavia asks you.

 

"Just come around 6? Whenever you guys want."

 

"Okay see you then, should we bring anything?"

 

"Don't worry about it. I got it."

 

"Bye dumbo." Octavia waves.

 

You watch the short woman leave your apartment, rubbing your shoulder. You know Octavia is the aggressive type, so her punching you, did not come as a surprise. You thought you would have gotten more punches, given how you left everyone without any explanation, anyone would be angry at you.

 

"How's the shoulder? Honestly thought it was going to get ugly." Anya says

 

"I deserve it and its okay. I actually thought Octavia was going to break my face." You said with a laugh.

 

"Yeah... no kidding. Out of anyone, that girl can fight. But are you ready to face those two alone?"

 

"Yes and no. And who said I was going to be alone?" You tell Anya eyeing her.

 

"....Ohhhh hell no! I am not going to be in the middle of this. Nope and Nope. I love my face Lex, and I don't want my car exploding either."

 

When someone pisses Octavia and Raven together, let's just say that you better have some insurance, perhaps a life insurance as well.

 

Octavia was dating this guy in high school, and he cheated on her. When Octavia found out, she punched him in the face and broke his nose, causing him to fall down the stairs breaking his arm in the process. Then Raven pretty much rigged his car and ended up in flames.

 

"You really have no choice in the matter." You tell Anya with a grin

 

"I have a meeting with a client early tomorrow morning, so I have to leave soon."

 

"No you dont." You tell her flatly.

 

You took it upon yourself to text Anya's assistant to clear her schedule tomorrow.

 

"...Lex!! You did not cancel my meetings tomorrow!!."

 

"I'm the boss remember?"

 

"Not until next week!!!" Anya yells throwing a pillow at you.

 

"Please Anya? I just need someone beside me."

 

"Ugh, I guess I can have a day off tomorrow." Anya says in defeat.

 

It's not like Anya was serious about leaving her friend hanging. Anya wanted to be there but the thought of Octavia and Raven in the same room scares her. The amount of crazy shenanigans those two had cooked up in the past, is like on a some demonic level. Everyone dubbed them as Octaven.

 

Anya sighs, "So, what is your plan with Octaven?"

 

"Octaven, would it be crazy to say I actually miss that name?" You say with a smile.

 

"Yeah, only sadistic people would miss those crazy asses."

  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Octavia** : Ray, could you clear your evening today?

 

 **Raven** : Sure? Is everything okay?

 

 **Octavia** : I’ll explain later. Are you staying home or going to work for a bit?

 

 **Raven** : Depends… do you need me to?

 

 **Octavia** : Yeah…and a bottle of vodka

 

 **Raven** : Done. I’ll be here waiting for you with open arms ;)

 

Octavia chuckles at this.

 

Walking towards the car, she knows she has to cancel her plans with Lincoln today, and she feels really sad about it. She planned on keeping Lincoln the whole day today but a more pressing matter came up.

 

Lincoln get’s out of the car and walks towards Octavia to give her a hug.

 

Moments later, Lincoln broke the hug and cups her face. He can see Octavia is in a whirlwind of emotions.

 

The spark in her eyes is gone, replaced with sadness, confusion; he did not know what to do, so out of pure instinct he kisses her, a soft sincere kiss.

 

“Hey, will you be okay?” Lincoln asks as he breaks the kiss.

 

“If I say yes, will you kiss me again?” Octavia says smiling.

 

“Yes, or no, I’ll kiss you as many times as you wish.”

 

“Okay, kiss me again.”

 

Octavia was so surprised about the kiss that she could not stop thinking about it on the way home. She had to cancel on Lincoln, who was very understanding about it, but that kiss is all she could remember. She even forgot to wash the car on the way back.

 

“So, I’m confuse, you sounded like something important was going to happen, but here you are smiling like an idiot.” Raven says looking at Octavia skipping to the kitchen.

 

“RAYYYYYYYY, he kissed me!.” Octavia squeals.

 

“Paging Octavia Blake, Octavia Blake please come back to earth.”

 

“But Ray, he was such a gentleman. He waited in the car and got out and walked towards me and hugged me and and then he looked at me and and kissed me. Ugh Ray, I melted.” Octavia says without pausing.

 

“Octavia, I am so glad that he kissed you, but you asked me to bring out a bottle of Vodka.” Raven says waving the bottle at her. “You never ask me to bring out the bottle unless it is something serious O.”

“Shit, you are right, I completely spaced out.” Octavia say and now remembering what happened before the whole kiss fiasco.

 

Octavia walks towards the living room and sits beside Raven. She takes the bottle, opens it, and takes a big gulp.

 

“You were right.” Octavia states.

 

“Right about what?”

 

Octavia looks at her and takes another gulp.

 

“The girl. Lexa. Grocery store. Same one.” Octavia hands Raven the bottle.

 

“Don’t fuck me, seriously?” Raven searches Octavia’s face to see if she was lying. Raven knows when Octavia lies, but her face says it's the truth.

 

Raven takes the bottle and drinks.

 

“We are having dinner with her today.”

 

“Are you 100% sure it is her? Scratch that, are you 120% sure?”

 

“Ray, those boxes that was in your trunk, belongs to her, I delivered it to her house. In front of her.”

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“I punched her.”

 

“Of course you did, no surprise, Im still trying to wrap my head around this.” Raven says while drinking from the bottle.

 

“She said she would answer all our questions later.”

 

“I’m pretty sure we both know the answers to all our questions.”

 

“Yeah….”

“What time is the dinner?”

 

“She said around 6 or whenever we want. By the way, Anya knows and I’m guessing will be there.”

 

At this, Raven groans. “Great.”

 

“Let’s get ready and go? I’m getting anxious just sitting here waiting for 6 to come.” Octavia says getting up.

 

“Fucking Lexa Woods is actually back.” Raven says out loud and chugs the bottle.

 

“Ray, we need to be sober for this.” Octavia takes the bottle from her.

 

“Can we really be though.” Raven asks her seriously.

 

“No, but I don't want us to be drunk talking to her, but we can bring the bottle with us.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Let’s stop by Shake Shack and get some food.”

 

“Isn’t she making dinner?”

 

“She hasn't unpacked anything, I’m pretty sure she will just order in. She did say not to worry about it but …. Remember the last time she ordered food?”

 

“Shake Shack it is.” Raven says and shivers at the memory.

 

Raven and Octavia decided to Uber to Lexa’s apartment. Both girls feeling anxious and nervous about the impending meeting, they can actually both hear their own heart beat. They both walk to the front disk to sign in with the security. Apparently house rules are that any guests that will be visiting have to sign in or be registered.

 

“Damn, this place looks really nice and expensive.” Raven says in awe.

 

“Well, it is Lexa after all.” Octavia says shrugs.

 

“Ms. Blake and Ms. Rayes, right this way.

 

The security guard walks them to the elevator opposite from the other 3 elevators on the right. The security swipes his security key, and presses PH. Apparently, you need a special key to get to Lexa’s apartment. No one can go in unless you take the special elevator.

 

Octavia never noticed it until Raven pointed out why they couldn't take the other elevator. Earlier in the morning, Octavia just thought it was the elevator people had to use if they were moving and such.

 

Both girls are standing in front of Lexa’s door, taking their time to compose their selves, the looked at each other and nod.

 

Octavia presses the buzzer, seconds later the door opens. Anya greets them and let them in.

 

“Well, nice seeing you here.” Raven eyes her.

 

“Can't say the feeling is mutual, Reyes.”

 

“Hey, we brought Shake Shack, I know you said you were going to order.. but…” Octavia says putting the bags down.

 

“Oh my god Octavia, you are a lifesaver. Lex here was about to order everything in this god damn city.” Anya says while taking a burger out of the bag.

 

Raven walks towards the Kitchen and sees’s Lexa drinking water.

 

“Hey,” Raven says with a nod and giving her the vodka bottle. “Drink?”

 

“Yeah.” You tell her accepting the bottle and pouring some in a cup.

 


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up with a headache and prepares herself for a dinner date but ends up thinking about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter compared to the others (not including chapter 1 lol). i thought it was best to end the chapter there.

You hear your phone ringing relentlessly. The ringing is getting to you, so you reluctantly get up to look for it.

"Shit, what happened last night?" You mumble to yourself.

If this big headache is not an indication of a wild night, then you don't know why you are having one right now.

You look around your room, and you don't see your phone.

The ringing stops.

"Great, now I can be at peace." You say while heading out your room.

You go to the living room, and you see your phone charging by the night lamp. Shit, you notice it's already 3 pm. You've pretty much slept the whole day away.

3 missed calls and 213 messages. What the fuck? You decide to look at it later.

Walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water, you notice a note on the fridge.

Commander Lexa,

I left to go home. There is Advil 3 steps to your right and the infamous O-pancakes. Great night, and have fun with your headache. Don't forget about dinner with the Griffins today.

-AW

You look to your right and see the Advil and Octavia's famous pancakes. You quickly take the Advil and put the pancakes in the microwave.

Instead of waiting for the pancakes to finish heating up, you go to the bathroom and brush your teeth.

You hear the microwave beeping, you gargle and spit out. You look up in the mirror, and you notice there is a drawing on your face. Perfect. A penis. Fucking Raven. Raven was, or is, notorious for her artistic skills on people's body, especially people's faces.

Walking to the microwave, you take your plate of pancakes, and you sit on the sofa.

Octavia's pancakes are to die for, and it is the hangover cure that everyone wants. You don't know what she puts in them, and she keeps it a secret even if you try to ask her.

You unlock your phone, and you see a group chat between you girls.

_**\------Hot Bad Bitches-----** _

**Raven** : Good morning My woes

**Octavia** : Really Ray? Hot bad bitches? I like it.

**Anya** :.........

_-Anya has left the group-_

**Octavia** : Good job Ray, you scared her off.

_-Raven added Anya to the group-_

**Raven** : the more times you leave, the same times I'm just going to add you back.

**Anya** : ugh, do I have to be part of this group?

**Raven: ~~ _-sends image.jpg-_~~**

**Anya** : Okay, maybe this group is worth it for the time being.

**Octavia** : wow really? It only took a photo of Lexa shit faced for you to stay?

**Raven** : is she even awake yet?  
  
**Anya** : what? I can appreciate a masterpiece.

**Raven** : you're welcome.

You decide to skim through the rest of the messages. Patience is not in your vocabulary today. You finish eating your pancakes putting the plate in the sink.

Your phone rings.

"Look who is awake," Anya says.

"Hey Ahn, what's up?" You say while massaging your temple with your free hand.

"First, you are welcome. Second, I tried calling you earlier because the board wants a meeting on Monday."

"Already? I wanted at least a week to settle in."

"Well, Titus and Nia demanded it, nothing I can do sorry."

"Alright, schedule it in at least in the morning so that I can get it over with."

"Okay, see you then. Also, good luck today."

"Thanks, I need it."

You look at your phone, and it's only 3:30, you have about 3 hours to get yourself ready for this dinner. Last night, talking to Raven and Octavia was easy, but somehow today, going to Clarke's house, you aren't sure if you can handle it.

You can barely get yourself to look at your photo albums of her. You tried once, and you ended up drinking your life away. Ever since then, you've only managed to look at your phone screen. A photo of you and her playing around under this maple tree.

\------------------------

**Lexie** : Come out in 10mins and wear something warm, its cold out.

**Clarkie** : ...... and where are we going?

**Lexie** : it's a surprise, get ready!

**Clarkie** : not going to get ready until you tell me where we are going!

**Lexie** : it's a surprise for a reason, Clarke Griffin.

**Lexie** : ETA 5 mins. You ready yet?

**Clarkie** : jeez so bossy, yes commander. I hope you know I'm wearing my sweats....

**Lexie** : Sweats, jeans, dress, even no clothes, you are the most beautiful girl in the world =).

You knock, and you hear her stumbling her way to open the door. Even with a messy hair bun, sweats, hoodie, and her ugg boots, she looks amazingly beautiful.

"Hey, what's the hurry murry." You smile at her.

"Ugh, shut up and give me my welcome kiss." She pulls you in through the door.

Breaking the kiss, you scan her face, "If we don't stop now, we will never make it outside." you tell her, but you kiss her again anyway.

"hhhhmmmm..well, we can always reschedule."

"As much as I would love to do this, we have to go before it gets dark."

"......so its something that requires being outside."

You smile at her, "That is all you are getting Detective Griffin."

You and Clarke drive for half an hour. You parked the car and got a box from your trunk. Clarke is eye'ing you, trying to figure out what you are planning.

"Close your eyes and no peeking." You tell her.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to murder me, my mom is a surgeon, and I have satan's daughters as best friends," Clarke says with a straight face.

"Clarke Abigail Griffin, do you trust me?" You look at her dead straight in her eyes.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm just going to take my clothes off," Clarke says with a wink.

"As much as I would love that, I need you to close your eyes."

Clarke closes her eyes, and you lead her to a spot that you have prepared. Asking her to stand for a little bit, without opening her eyes, you put the final touches.

You prepared a picnic surprise for Clarke. You raked the leaves on the right side together creating this big pile. You laid out a blanket with food and a thermos of hot chocolate on the left side of it. You also set up her easel facing the horizon so she can paint the sunset.

Everything is perfect.

You ask Clarke to take couple steps to the right and to open her eyes.

Clarke opens her eyes and gasps. Scanning the area, she feels her heartbeat matching up with Lexa's. The view is breathtaking and having Lexa, the love of her life to share it with, just even made it all better.

Clarke loosens the hug and looks at Lexa. Caressing her face, she slowly gives you a gentle kiss. "I love you so much."

The way Clarke looks at you with so much love, that was it.

"Clarke Abagial Griffin." You kiss her back. "I met you when we were both 9 years old, and, ever since then, my life changed. You gave me a reason to love life, gave me hope, and to look forward to the future. I knew it then that you are the one for me, the only one. Clarke, I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

You pull out a ring.

"I'm not asking you to marry me just yet, and I want the both of us to finish school first. A couple of months from now, we will be off to college, even if we end up in different schools, I want to promise you, I'll always love you, no matter what. I want this ring to represent that. I'll be here no matter what arguments or problems life will throw at us. I will be here with you, every step of the way." You kiss her gently, wiping her tears away.

"I also have an unlimited supply of ice-cream," you say smiling.

"Lex, I don't know what to say?" Clark says while sobbing, accepting the ring.

"You don't have to say anything love."

"..Le.Lex...." Clarke is sobbing harder.

"Hey, I didn't know my speech was that great. Don't cry." Lexa kisses her everywhere.

"Lex, it doesn't fit my finger," Clarke says still sobbing.

"OHHHH, I forgot to tell you, it's supposed to go to on your pinky, you know, pinky promise and all," Lexa says laughing while taking the ring and putting it on Clarke's right pinky.

"I thought you got my finger size wrong! It almost broke my heart!" Clarke slightly pushes you back grinning.

As you are slowly falling, you grab her arm and hug her tightly, falling into the pile of leaves together.

Looking up, you put her strand of hair behind her ear. Smiling at her, you see those blue eyes engulfing you, her eyes that are so dazzling, that it makes you forget about everything. Soulful blue eyes that say things without having to say things out loud. Clarke Griffin, the girl that holds your soul with just her eyes.

"I love you," you tell her.

"I love you too."


	7. Circle of Friends and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the circle started and Lexa is thinking, thinking, and thinking, and then ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Time skipped to Monday (in case you are confused) and I dont know actual starbucks prices lol. So forgive me for the inaccuracy.

Tears are streaming down your face, and you are on the floor sitting, leaning against the kitchen cupboards. You run your finger across your phone screen, tracing over Clarke's face.

"My heart is still crying Clarke, even after all this time, it still cries as it did five years ago. What should I do? How do I make it stop?"

"I don't want to believe what everyone else is saying. You know, I'll always be here, remember?"

You sit there sobbing.

It took you five years to come back to the place where you met and fell in love with a girl with blue eyes.

What happened five years ago placed you in a very dark place.

You did not know what to do, lost and confuse, you left.

You left because it made sense to you.

You left because you felt like nothing was worth living unless Clarke was in it.

"Where are you?" You say looking up the ceiling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jake honey could you set up the table, please?" Abby says through the phone. "I'm going to be late. I'm still here at the hospital."

"Yeah, I'll get it done, how long will you be?"

"Probably another hour at most. Lexa should be there by 7 o'clock."

"On the dot?"

"On the dot," Abby says with certainty.

“Honey, I got to go, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Good luck love.”

Jake gets up from his recliner chair and pauses his movie. Instead of setting up the table for dinner, he walks over to this bookshelf and pulls out a photo album of Clarke. Jake loves taking photos of Clarke, and it’s his way of making sure he doesn't forget all the precious memories Clarke has given him.

Eventually, this obsession turned into 3 big fat photo albums.

1\. Baby Clarkie  
2\. Teenage Hormonal Clarke  
3\. Adulting Clarke  
4\. Clarke multiplier

The 4th album is empty, waiting to be filled up. Jake has debated on throwing it out before but he couldn't. Abby tried, but she couldn't. They didn't have any reason to keep the 4th empty album, but they felt like it was wrong to throw it out.

Jake pulls out the 1st album and goes through it. Photos of Clarke smiling doing finger painting and creating a mess. Jake flips to the next page where he see’s a picture of the girls, Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, and Raven. He laughs seeing this picture. This photo was taken a few days after their summer camp ended. He thinks this was probably the beginning of their friendship.

  
“Raven, what is that?” Octavia points at this ball looking thing, probably the same size as a basketball.

“It’s a surprise. I guess you can say it’s a piñata. I just need batteries.” She replies with an evil smile.

“Uh.. so I can hit it!? Can I hit it first pleasssseeee!!”

“Yeah, that’s the plan, but I need batteries tho.”

“CLARKEEEEE!! Do you have any batteries!??” Octavia comes yelling through her room.

“Octavia, you don't have to yell. Yeah, it’s over there beside my mirror, first drawer on the left.”

“Thanks and are you guys all ready for a swim? Raven has a cool new toy.”

“Yea, I’m just waiting for Lexa to finish changing and we will head down.”

“Okay, see you outside then.”

Both girls head to the pool and see’s Raven tinkering with the pool vacuum cleaner.

“Raven, what are you doing?” Clarke asks.

“I’m making something cool!” Raven says with excitement.

“And what would that be? You better not break that Ray.”

“Don't worry Clarkie. This toy will be fun! Also, its finished! O, get out of the pool.”

Lexa, Clarke, and Octavia watch Raven sets her contraption up and puts this metallic ball on top of it. When Raven turns the pool vacuum cleaner on, in the middle of the pool, the metallic ball begins to float. The water is pushing this ball up like a seal trying to balance a ball.

“O, take that bat and try to swing it as hard as you can while jumping in the pool,” Raven instructed Octavia.

“Ray, I don't think I can reach that.”

“Don't worry you can just try.”

Octavia jumps and fails. She was close to hitting it, but she didn't. Of course, Octavia being competitive refuses to give up. Octavia keeps on trying, and Clarke notices Lexa walking over towards the vacuum. Lexa motions Clarke to follow her.  
  
“Clarke, what are all these pieces doing outside that thing?”

“I don't know? Raven put it together.” She shrugs.

“Clarke, I think we need to turn this off before it explodes,” Lexa tells Clarke while pointing at the machine that is now building up smoke.

“Octavia, get out of the pool!” Lexa yells.

“I haven’t hit it yet!”

“Please get out.” Lexa pleads.

“O, get out now!” Clarke says while walking towards her to pull her out.

Raven notices that there is smoke building up on top of the machine. Before Raven could say anything, Lexa pushes the machine over the pool and the machine explodes. The metal ball flew up so high in the air that it almost looked like a tennis ball. While everyone was looking up, Lexa was running towards Clarke.

Clarke falls.

“Ugh, Lex, what was that for?” Clarke asks a little dazed from the fall.

“Are you all right?” Lexa asks while looking at Clarke’s body and face to make sure she wasn't hurt.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay Lex.”

“Are you hurt anywhere??”

“Lex, really I’m okay.”

“Really?? Tell me where it hurts!” Lexa demanded.

Clarke holds Lexa’s face, green eyes, worried green eyes. “Lexa, I am all right, don't worry okay?” Clarke has never seen such beautiful shade of green, and she wonders if she could see it forever.

“Thank god.” Lexa relaxes.

Lexa saw the metal ball coming straight down towards Clarke, without hesitating, Lexa ran towards her to try and save her. Thankfully she got there on time. Nobody seems to have noticed it because the moment Clarke fell, the ball hit the floor.

However, the metal ball did the second bounce.

“Lexa watch out!” Raven yells.

Lexa turns and see’s the metal ball coming towards her. She looks back at Clarke and uses her whole body to shield her from the ball.

-thud-

“LEXA!!!!” Clarke screams as Lexa loses consciousness.

A few hours went by, and Clarke is frantically pacing back and forth.

“Honey, Lexa is fine, she will wake up soon. Please stop pacing, or you are going to burn a hole through the floor.” Abby says trying to stop her daughter.

“Ladies, dinner,” Jake says coming up the stairs.

“I don't want any Dad.”

“You have to eat dear, come on, you can come back here after,” Abby says.

Abby and Clarke walk downstairs to eat dinner. Raven and Octavia are already in the kitchen, waiting for Clarke.

“How is she?” Octavia asks.

“I’m sorry Clarke,” Raven says apologetically.

“She’s fine O, according to my mom.”

Clarke walks towards Raven and hugs her. “It’s okay Ray, and it was an accident.” Raven buries her head in Clarke’s hair and cries. Octavia walks up to them and gives them both a hug.

“These girls are going to be special,” Jake tells Abby.

When the girls finished their dinner, and they headed upstairs to check on Lexa.

Clarke looks over at Lexa and watches her breaths.

“How is she?” Raven asks.

“She’s still sleeping.”

The girls are beside Lexa, waiting for her to wake up.

Jake walks up the stairs to check on them, he opens the door and sees the girls have fallen asleep. He walks towards the bed and smiles at the sight of this.

-Snap-

“Friends for life. Dangerous combination though.” Jake chuckles.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:55 looking at your phone. 5 minutes until 7, you have 5 minutes to change your mind. Standing at the front door, you contemplate on running or pressing the bell. Everything in this house is Clarke.

You walk back to your car parked on the side of the street. You cant go through with it. You look back at the house, and you see Clarke’s window. Your vision becomes blurry. Going inside that house will make everything real.

“It’s not real.” You look away, and you drive off.

  
Jake notices someone standing at the front of the house, he looks and see’s Lexa standing looking towards Clarke’s window room. He see’s the girl wiping her tears away. Jake can't help but feel happy and sad, happy because one of his girls is finally back home, sad because he almost lost two.

-snap-

Jake sees Lexa get in her car, he wanted to stop her, but he didn't want to push her. Jake can understand the pain she’s going through. Jake knows Lexa will come around so that he will be patient with her.

Jake’s phone rings.

“Hey Jake, I might not make it to dinner after all, hospital emergency.”

“Is everything ok?”

“I’m not sure, and I just got a page that there was a 3-way crash, horrible crash.”

“I hope everyone is alright, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, but about dinner, looks like its only going to be just two of you guys.”

“Oh, yeah about that. You owe me 50$.”

“No…she didn't make it through the door?”

“Nope. She stood outside, right at 7, told you it would be too much for her.”

“It’s been five years. We all have to try and move on.” Abby says with a sad voice.

“But dear, it’s Lexa. I tried to create picture album of Clarke growing up, but honestly, every time I look at it, the albums somehow turns into a love story of those two.”

“Yeah….I miss them.”

“Me too.”

-Paging Dr. Griffin to trauma, Dr. Griffin to trauma-

“Honey, I got to go. I’m not sure if I’ll get home tonight, I’ll call you, let’s look at those photos later?”

“Okay, good luck love and we will.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You get to your apartment, and you take out a bottle of whiskey. Forgoing the glass, you went straight to your sofa.

"Get it together." You mumble to yourself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Monday~_

Buzz

Buzz  
Buzz

You look up, and it's already 7 am. Today is going to be a long day for you, especially in the morning.

You roll out of bed to get ready, and you do all those mundane morning things life has programmed for you.

You headed out to grab a coffee, your only salvation to get you through today.

Driving towards your office, you see a Starbucks drive-through.

"Banana loaf with a grande americano please."

"And your name?"

"Lexa"

"Window number 1 please and thank you."

"Hi, that would be 9.75$."

You hand her a 10$ bill and tell her to keep the change.

You get to your office building and park your car. Walking towards the elevator, you take a deep breath.

You press the 80th floor.

A few minutes later, the door swings open.

"Here we go," you tell yourself quietly.

"Good morning Ms. Woods." A lady says assuming she's your new assistance.

She's pretty, tall, slender, beautiful brown eyes with brown hair, you tell yourself.

"Good morning, and you are?"

"I'm your new assistant, Costia Greene."

You nod.

You walk towards your office with Costia telling you your schedule for the day. Nothing registers to you.

"I'll check my calendar and let you if want something changed."

"Yes, Ms. Woods, I'll be at my table if you need anything," Costia says and walks away.

You close the door and look around your office. Nothing has changed. Everything is still the same. You walk to your table and put your coffee down and eat your banana Loaf.

A photo frame is still there. You smile at it.

"Good morning."

You sit back and turn your chair towards your window. You take in the view while sipping your coffee.

In 1 hour, you are going to head into a meeting with daggers thrown at you. Two people, you hate talking to will be in the same room, and you just can't wait for the shit they are going to say.

You sigh, you turn back looking at the photo frame. "I can do this. I have to do this, right?."

You finish your loaf and take the last sip of your coffee. You throw the paper and your cup out. Checking your watch 8:45, just as you were about to get up, you notice the cup had some writing on it. You pick it back up and pull the sleeve down.

"Don't give up. Keep looking"

You read it over and over again, trying to understand what the message is supposed to mean.

You look back at your photo frame, "this cup is funny."

You put the cup on your table, and you head to the conference room.


	8. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a meeting and ends up having lunch with Raven and Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to do a chapter summary but i dont want to give too much away. With that in mind, I suck at making it.

You walk to the conference room 10 mins early. You like being the first one, and you think a leader should be punctual. You walk to the other side of the room, straight towards the window. You look at the city, and you take in how much it had changed. Your building is still the tallest, but others are catching up.

You look down to your right, and you see Blake Fitness gym, you smile at this. The Blakes did capitalize, number one gym in the city. Just across from the gym, is Raven’s tech company, their security system is number one in Ton DC, but you think it should be number 1 in the country, perhaps even the world. You feel very proud of your friend’s accomplishments, and it also feels nice being around them.

You hear people coming in the boardroom, greeting you good morning. You continue to look at the city, not even bothering to return the greeting.

“Good morning Alexandria,” Titus says standing beside you.

“Go back to your seat, Titus.” You said dryly.

You look at your watch, 9:00. You turn around to look at everyone. You do not see Nia on her chair, but you start the meeting anyway.

“Everyone take your seat. Since a couple of you wanted to have this meeting now, let’s hear it.” You say looking at Titus.

“Nia is still not here. It’s best if we wait.” Titus replies.

“Nia is late, Nia is not the boss, I say what goes. Now, speak.”

Titus clears his throat, “The members of the board feel that you are not committed to this company. You were not here for a very long time, and things had been difficult. We feel uneasy about the future of this company.”

“Everyone of you feels this way?” You ask while looking at everyone single one in the boardroom.

Everyone in the room just looks at their paper in front of them. No one bothered to speak up or say anything.

“I don't,” Anya says looking at Titus.

An older man named Cage speaks up. “How do we know you aren’t going to leave again? We need someone who is serious about this. Our future is on the line.”

“You don't. If I plan on leaving again, why would I even bother coming back? I own this company. I own everyone here. I own that chair you are sitting in. I can do whatever I want. Now, if you don't like making money, the door is right there.”

“We are losing money!!!” Cage says with aggression.

“And you think that is my fault? Did you even bother looking at why you are losing money?”

“Yes, because you were gone. Your cousin cannot run this company.”

“Excuse me?” Anya stands up ready to kill Cage.

“Anya please, and Cage, watch your tongue.”

“But it is the truth. My company's stocks have been down 10% this year and last year. Everyone stocks have gone down.” Cage growls.

“I’ve been here for nearly 5 days, I’ve read all the reports in the last 5 years, including yours. Most of you did not follow the decisions that were made by the person in charge. Most of you went against those decisions and went behind Anya’s back. By going behind Anya’s back, you went behind my back.”

Everyone was dead silent. Including Cage who was now turning white.

“Now, let me address this to everyone. If anyone of you dares to lie or go behind my back, there will be severe consequences, is this understood?”

Everyone nods.

“Blaming someone else for your mistake and for going against me. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior.” You look at Cage. “Cage, you're fired.”

Cage just looks at you.

“You're fired.”

“You cant just fire me! I have shares in this company.” Cage protested.

“Oh yes, I can. As of today, you are no longer part of Woods Corporation. We will no longer affiliate with the Cage Industries at this very moment. And any association made in the future, my lawyers will be the ones to do the talking. As for your shares, it has all been bought out, and you have nothing. You have until the end of today to clear out your office.”

Everyone just looks at you scared.

“Lexa, you cant just let Cage go. Your judgment is emotional, and it has no bases.” Titus says.

“Emotional? Do you dare challenge my judgment? Do you want to be next Titus? Your little dealings did not go unnoticed.” You glare at him.

At this Titus shuts up.

“This is outrageous! You have no valid reason to fire me!”

“I have reasons Cage, not reason, and you can take it up with my lawyers. You can leave this meeting now, as you are no longer part of the company. Say hi to Dante for me.”

Cage’s eyes shot up, and he freezes at the mention of this name.

Cage gets up and looks at you with so much anger and hate. “You will regret this.” He says while walking out.

“Now, does anyone have anything else to say? Speak now, or we can continue with this meeting.” You tell them with authority.

“Welcome back Commander,” Luna says with a smile.

Luna is one of your trusted business partner in this company. Her family has been closed with your parents back when Woods Corp. was still starting up. You went to the same school with her until you moved in with your uncle.

2 hours into the meeting, the door swings open. Nia walks in.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I had to take care of some important business.”

“You demanded to have this meeting today, and you are 2 hours late.” You sternly look at her.

“I know, I am sorry, I’ll remember next time,” Nia says while walking towards her chair to sit.

You clench your jaws. Nia is always pushing your buttons. You know Nia cannot be trusted, but getting rid of her would require a lot of work considering she is now holding a lot of shares with the company.

“No need to sit, this meeting is done, we will continue in two weeks.” You stand up and tell everyone.

“But I just got here,” Nia tells you.

You walk towards the door just stopping beside her. “Yes, and the meeting was two hours ago. The next meeting will be in two weeks, and I suggest you come on time.” You say to her, and you proceed to walk to the door.

You walk to your office exhausted from the meeting. You sit there thinking about how to weed out the bad apples from the good apples. You’ve already gotten one out, and now there are just a couple more to go.

“Costia, check with Anya what her schedule is like and schedule a meeting with her as soon as possible.” You instructed Costia over the phone.

“Right away Ms. Woods.”

You hear your stomach grumbling, you’ve forgotten it is lunchtime already, and you did not eat breakfast.

You hear a knock at your door.

“Come in.”

“Hey, I was just wondering if would want lunch? I’m heading to grab something.” Costia asks.

“Thank you for the offer, but I have a lunch meeting with someone.”   
  
“Oh, okay, enjoy your lunch. Call me if you need anything.”

As she walks away, you pull your phone and message the group.

**_\----------- Hot Bad Bitches -------------_ **

**You** : First person to reply, gets free lunch of your choosing, right now.

**Raven** : Me! Let's go to the Steakhouse by 23rd and Lord street.

**Octavia** : This is a one-sided competition.

**Anya** : Raven, why are you so quick to respond when it comes to food?

**Raven** : I have fast fingers ;)

**Octavia** : TMI

_\----Anya has left the group----_   
_\----Raven added Anya to the group----_

**Raven** : What did I say? Fast fingers.

**Anya** : ugh.

**You** : Meet me there in 15 mins.

**Raven** : -thumbs up-

You arrived at the steakhouse precisely in 15 mins, you ask for a table for 3. Where Raven goes, Octavia follows, that has always been the case since you guys were little. The only time those two separate is when they are not in the city.

5 mins later, Raven shows up with Octavia.

“Hey, Lex.” Octavia waves.

“I thought I said the first person to respond, not the first two.”

“And that is why you got a table for three.” Raven points out.

You just smile at them.

Of course, both girls order the most expensive steak on the menu, knowing full well that you will pay for them. It’s not like Raven and Octavia can’t afford it, you lost a bet to Raven a long time ago.

A game of beer pong, Lexa vs. Raven. To be fair, it was a hard for you to concentrate when Clarke was beside you. Best out of 3, whoever loses has to buy the winner food for the rest of her life.

The food arrives, and you three chat about what has been happening with Octavia’s love life.

“So, how’s your week been?” Octavia asks you.

“Been a busy Monday morning so far.”

“Did you end up going to dinner with the Griffs?” Raven asks while cutting her steak.

“No.”

“You want Abby’s number or Jake’s?” Raven offers.

“I have their numbers. I just don't know what to say.”

“The truth,” Raven says.

“They are not mad at you, you know. No one was or is mad at you. And I doubt Jake or Abby will push you to talk either.” Octavia states.

“I’ll try to call later today.” You tell them.

“Good,” Raven says with a smile.

“Raven, I have a proposition for you.” You ask Raven with a straight face.

“….Okay?”

“What would you say partnering up with my company to make your tech company bigger than what it is now, by big, I mean worldwide scale.”

Raven just chokes on her food upon hearing this.

Octavia pats her back.

"..Sorry, I'm not sure if I heard you correctly. Repeat that." Raven says while drinking water.

"I want to invest into your Tech Company and make it into a global Tech Firm instead."

"Why mine?"

"I see potential in your company. I'm not doing this just because we are friends. Simply put, I need your company to move forward with my plans."

"What plans?"

"I'll set up a meeting next week, Anya will be present as well. I'll fill you in then. You can decide after you hear my plans."

Raven just nods. Still, can't believe what she is hearing. Her company who is pretty much a startup in Ton DC could become something more significant. Exciting as it sounds, the thought scares her.

"Also, I would like for you guys to keep this just between us three and Anya. It is crucial that we keep this under the table, and no one else knows." You look at them seriously.

Both the girls just nods.

What is Lexa planning?


	9. Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa receives a package, Anya reads it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it from the previous chapter i wrote and deleted (if u read it lol). Short chapter though.

~~_** 2 Months Later. ** _ ~~

You sit in your office watching the snowfalls. You look at this elegant ice crystal with different forms that changes into a liquid water state, once it touches your window. You cant help but relate this to your life, a once beautiful life that turned into something else entirely in a matter of seconds.

You think about the life you had with Clarke, the times the two of you played in the snow and what life could have been with her by your side.

-Knock, Knock, Knock-

You see Costia’s reflection on the window, standing by the door.

“Yes?”

“Hey, people from the other departments are about to head out for some drinks, was wondering if you would like to join?”

“No, thank you.” You reply to her a little too quickly, irritated by her interruption.

“Ohh okay, sorry you disturb you,” Costia says walking out.

It’s a Friday night, and everyone usually goes home at 5, but not you. Every work day, you are always the first one in and last one out. You work until late at night. It helps you get distracted from the things you do not want to think about.

You look at your watch, and it's 11:00 pm, you decide to pack up and head out. Instead of hitting P on the elevator, you hit L instead.

You decided you want to walk for a bit and get some food.

You get out of your office, and you notice there is a thick sheet of snow on the ground. Walking down the street from your office building, you see a hot dog stand; you approach it, and you buy an Italian sausage and a water bottle.

Two blocks from your office, you know there is a small park.

You walk towards that direction.

You see a set of swings and walk towards it.

Sitting on the swings, you eat your sausage.

You finish eating your sausage, crumbling the paper into a ball, you shove it in your jacket pocket.

You stand on the swing and push yourself forward. You keep pushing yourself forward until you reach the optimal point to jump ahead.

-Thud-

You land on the ground face down; you roll over to face the night sky. Feeling the snow touch your face, you close your eyes remembering the old days.

“Where are you?” You mumble to yourself.

You pull up to your apartment building after spending 1 hour in the snow. You get to the lobby, and you hear the security guard call for you.

“Ms. Woods, I have a package for you.”

You look at him with confusion. You never write down your residential address on anything, so why would you get package now? You’ve always used either your office address or Anya’s.

“Just sign here Ms. Woods, I’ll be right back, I have to grab it from the back.”

You sign the paper still confused about this whole situation. Who would send you a package and to your new address? The only people who know where you live are Raven, Octavia, Anya, and Triku Deliveries. However, you’ve already asked Anya to delete your record in the system a long time ago, so who else knew your address?

The security guard comes back and hands you a thick manila envelope. With no return address or name but a pure “Lexa Woods – Good Luck.”

You press up on the elevator, but it is taking too long to get down. Out of impulse, you run up the stairs.

Shit, 17 floors. You are out of breath and panting hard. You make a mental note to start running again. Being out of breath this hard is hurting your ego.

You quickly punch your door code in and you walk through the door, tossing your bag, shoes, and jacket on the side. You slam the door close.

You toss the envelope on the countertop trying to decide on what to do.

Read it now or later?

You stare at it for a very long time.

You pace back and forth.  
  
You pick it up and look at it again. “Lexa Woods – Good Luck.”

“What the fuck.”

You quickly call Anya, but she did not answer. You send her a text message.

 **Meanie Face Anya** : Ahn, call me back.

You call again, no answer. You send another text message.

 **Meanie Face Anya** : Call me ASAP.

You look at your phone and notice it’s 1:23 AM.

“Anya is probably sleeping,” you tell yourself.

Your phone rings.

“This, better be something important, or I’m going to kill you.”

“Come over.”

“Lex, it's almost 1:30 am?”

“I got a package or a thick ass envelope.”

“….And? Open it? Read it?”

“I can’t, I’ve been trying, but I cant.”

“Lex, for all we know it could be just junk mail.”

“Please come.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in 15,” Anya replies right away. Anya knows her cousin doesn't ask for much and when she says please, she knows Lexa genuinely needs her.

“19102489 door code,” You tell her.

“Okay, be there soon,” Anya says before hanging up.

In 15 mins, you will know what is in this envelope. Still wracking your brain out as to who could have sent this to you. You don't know. You’ve just recently moved in here. You’ve kept a low profile since you came back, hell, not even Titus knows where you live.

You grab a whiskey bottle in your cupboard, and you drink from it.

“Could it be?”

What if this is it? But you thought you would have gotten an email of some sort, as per agreement you had with this individual 4 yrs ago.  
Could it be from him?

“It can’t be.” You say in disbelief. You haven’t heard anything from him since you last seen him. If this is indeed from him, this would be the first contact or update he has given you.

You stare at it, and you don’t even realize Anya is right beside you.

“Shit, don't scare me like that.” You tell her with your hand on your chest.

“…I tried to call you, but you were just staring at this?”

“Sorry, I don't know who it's from.”

“Okay, well, let’s get this over with?”

“Okay.”

Anya grabs the envelope and sits on the sofa. She gives you one final look, a look that says get ready for whatever this will be.

You nod at her.

What if this is just junk mail and your getting worked up for nothing? You try to even your breathing, steadying yourself.

You look at Anya, counting the pages as she flips. 15 pages. What is on those pages, itching to find out but scared to find out? You take another drink of your whiskey bottle.

Finally, Anya stops, but goes over a few pages, then looks at you.

She puts it down, and she walks towards you. She grabs your whiskey bottle, takes a mouthful, and gives it back to you.

She walks to your sofa and sits and just stares at those papers again.

Anya looks at them over and over again. She finally lets out a big shaky breath.

Your heart starts to race, shit. You are trying to read your cousin but can't. Does she look mortified? Disbelief? Shock? Happy? You can't tell.

Anya is sporting a small smile, but her eyes betray it.

“…Lex…” She finally calls you while looking at the paper.

“Spit it out.” You anxiously tell her.

“You need to sit down for this.” She says with some sadness in her tone.

“Just say it.”

“You were right.”

“About what?” you ask her with some hesitation in your voice.

“Clarke.”

So at that, your brain freeze.

-Smash-

You drop the bottle, smashing it all over the floor.


	10. Planning in progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa plans out her moves. She requires assistance from her trusted friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have enough time to actually look at this over or edit it. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I still have a long way to go. >_<"

“Lex,” Anya calls you out, but you cant hear her. You see her mouth moving, but you can't hear anything. You stand there immobilize, trying to comprehend what Anya had just said to you.

You blindly walk towards Anya, not even noticing that you are walking on broken glass. You don't see anything else but those stack of papers.

You pick up the papers, and you went through them one by one.

You go through them again, hands trembling as you flip the page.

Your vision becomes blurry, but you keep reading each page slowly.

Clutching the papers close to your heart, you fall on your knees crying.

Everything went black.

You try to open your eyes, but they feel heavy.

You hear Anya talking to someone and loud noises in the background.

You try your hardest to stay awake but you couldn't. As you lose consciousness, all you could choke out was Clarke’s name.

Opening your eyes, you look around.

You see a monitor beeping, and IV stand beside you.

“Ugh, where I’m I?” you mumble to yourself.

You sit up on your bed, and you rip your IV out. Getting on your feet hurts, the pain shoots up causing you to plummet on the floor.

You clench your jaws, and you get back up again. Taking a deep breath, you proceed to walk towards the door ignoring the pain.

Right when you get to the door, Abby stops you.

“Back, bed, now.” Abby looks at you pointing at the bed, with her stern voice.

You obviously do not argue, arguing with the female griffins is just asking for more trouble. You turn back towards your bed and limp your way to your bed.

“How can you be so reckless?” Abby says while putting your IV back. “Look at you, look at the mess you made on the floor.” She says with irritation.

Looking at the floor, you see red streaks.

Shit.

“What time and day is it?”

“Well, it’s Wednesday, and it’s 2 in the afternoon. You’ve been asleep since they rolled you in here last night.”

“How bad is it?”

“You have deep cuts on both feet. There is a deep cut on your right foot that needed about 20 stitches, which I need to stitch again. Also, you haven’t been eating properly, have you?” She says with a soft voice.

“Sorry.”

“How are you?” She asks you, feeling like her question weighs more than it should be. You want to tell her about the envelope but not yet; you have to make sure it is what it is.

“I’m good, you? How’s Jake?” You ask her trying to change the subject.

“We are both good, and he is asking me when you’ll come to visit.” She looks at you with sincerity.

You miss Clarke’s blue eyes.

“Soon.” You tell her weakly.

“Soon better be less than 5 years,” Abby replied to you with a soft smile.

“It will be.” You look at her smiling.

“Okay, I don't even want to ask why there are blood streaks on the floor,” Anya says walking in the room.

“Well, Anya, your cousin likes the reckless life,” Abby says getting up looking at her pager.

“I have to send in a nurse to stitch you up, sorry, I have to go stitch someone’s heart.” She says apologetically.

“It’s okay, good luck.” You tell her.

Abby walks out the door and turns towards Anya.

“Your cousin is not allowed to walk until her feet heal you got that? The only time I should be seeing you guys back is when its time to remove those stitches. The nurse will give you the details.”  
You both nod at the doctor.

“Also, if I see any more of this recklessness, I’m putting both you guys in a straitjacket and tie you guys to bed.” Abby says looking at both of them with a straight face.”

“But why I’m I involve?” Anya asks in disbelief.

“Anya, you’re responsible for your cousin because you two are always together, so keep her out of trouble.”

Anya sighs. She knows she should keep Lexa out of trouble, being the oldest and all, and she’s family. “Got it, Doctor Griff.”

You just nod at the doctor and watch her leave your room.

“Ahn, I need that envelope. Could you get it from me?”

“I knew you were going to ask, and I’m already a step ahead of you. I’ll give it to you after you get stitched up. That shit is looking gross.”

Not a moment too soon, a nurse walks in and cleans up Lexa’s feet and re-stitches her cuts together.

The nurse tells Lexa she cant leave the hospital today, per doctors orders.

“Dr. Griffin said you could only be let out tomorrow evening and no arguing over it, or else.” The nurse says.

“Thank you, Maya.”

“No problem, if you need anything, I’m just at the front.” She says walking away and closing the door.

“So, what’s your plan?” Anya asks you.

“I don't know yet. I want to read it over again and make sure everything is trustworthy.”

“Okay, but I don't see why it would be fake, that would be a cruel joke,” Anya says handing her the manila envelope.

You knew it all along, never believing what everyone was or is saying. How could you though? You would never give up on Clarke, ever. You’d rather be dead before you give up on her. As long as there is hope, you would keep going, a promise you made to yourself 5 years ago.

  
“People are cruel Ahn.”

“Speaking of cruel people, not to damper your moment, but Titus is insisting you go to this Gala in Mexico. Since you fired Cage, he figures you need to go and show face to gain back the investors trusts. A few investors are thinking of pulling out, could hurt the company.”

“I don't have time for this Ahn, why can’t you go?”

“Well, as much as I would love to help you and let you figure that out.” Anya points at the envelope. “I didn't fire Cage you did, so that falls on you, commander, and besides I think Titus does have a point.”

You think about this, and they are both right. Being gone for 5 years resulted in people losing confidence in your company and questions your leadership. Also, you did fire Cage who had good connections with industrial factories in Mexico.

“You are coming with me, or I’m not going.”

“I have a job to you know?” Anya just stares at you.

“Yeah, your job to keep me out of trouble.” You smile at her.

“Ugh, this is unbelievable.”

“Sorry Ahn, I’ll need you as back-up.” You look at her with your puppy eyes.

“Oh my god. You did not just do that! UGH, okay okay, I’ll go. You better give me a big fat bonus for this.”

“Done, anything else?”

“A very, very, nice expensive sports car.”

“……Since when do you drive sports cars?”

“What? I don't know what else to ask okay.” She says shrugging her shoulders.

“I will agree to all your demands, but first I need another favor. I need you to call Raven and ask her to come here. Octavia will most likely be with her, tell her to ask Octavia to bring a record of Blake’s Fitness business report from last year, and to make sure Bellamy doesn't know.”

“What exactly are you planning? Moreover, Bell handles all the business part of the Blake Fitness….why can't he be part of this?”  
“I’ll explain later, but just make sure he doesn't know, and this remains between us 4. Its imperative that it does.” You tell Anya with your business voice.

“…Okay, I’ll give her a call.”

“Did you bring my laptop? Also, when is this Gala happening?”

“Yeah it’s in the car, and two weeks from now,” Anya says getting up. “I’ll go grab it and give Raven a call, think this through first before you make any final decisions Lex.”

You just nod at her.

Going to this Gala event, it’s going to slow your plans down. You have to figure out how to fix your company and this envelope.

It’s been about 2 months since you told Raven and Anya about your plan to turn Raven’s tech company into a more significant firm. Once it gets big enough, you plan on offering Raven a partnership. Hopefully, she says yes.

If she accepts, you would be able to narrow down all the illegal activities that are happening within the company and outside. You can’t afford to lose Woods Corp. or let it fall into the wrong hands. The economy could collapse, and it would leave Ton D.C in a vulnerable state, opening to a lot of illegal activities.

You think about possible scenarios and outcomes, but nothing seems to be sticking. There is one plan that might work, but the risk is too high.

You don't want to risk it at the expense of your friends’ future and perhaps even endanger their lives.

“Think Lexa, think! There’s got to be another way.” You said quietly clutching the beddings of your bed.

A few minutes later, Anya comes back with your laptop and food.

“Yo, bloody Mary, I got you some food because apparently, you haven’t been eating properly and your iron level is low,” Anya says entering the room waving a bag of food.

“I don’t understand your bloody Mary reference.”

“Yeah, I don't either. I thought it sounded cool.” Anya tells you, tossing you your food.  
“I think Raven is rubbing off you.” You say with a smirk.

Anya just looks at you.

“….Shit, I think you are right,” Anya says with a stunned face. “Oh yeah, before I forget, Raven said she would come after she picks up Octavia from the airport, which should be around 6 pm.”

“I guess Octavia will not have time to get me those files.”

“Oh, I think Raven hacked into Bellamy’s computer and got it.”

“I’m not sure if I should feel happy or be worried.”

“It got the job done, so who cares?”

“I guess.” You tell Anya, throwing a fry at her.

“I have a plan….but with a high risk.” You look at Anya directly.


	11. Planning in progress part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa fills the girls in on her plans and some truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy~~

You hear a knock at the door, and you see Octavia and Raven standing there.

“Hey, guys.” You weakly wave at them.

“What the hell? You still have your feet.” Raven says in shock.

“Umm…yeah…looks like it?”

Octavia lets out a loud laugh. Laughing so hard, Octavia is on the sofa holding her stomach. You and Raven just look her.

“I’m not sure if I understand this situation.” You say still looking at Octavia.

“Ugh, that bitch!” Raven says

“Karma is a bitch,” Anya says walking in with Starbucks.

It looks like Anya exaggerated your accident and Raven took it to heart.

“Oh my god, you guys should have been in the car. Raven was frantic, speeding through the highway and we ended up getting a ticket.” Octavia says.

“I thought something terrible happened. Last time….” Raven doesn't say the rest sadness creeps in her.

Anya walks over to put the drinks on the table and walks over to Raven to hug her.

It’s a weird scene for you to see because Anya isn’t a hugger unless it is severe and you are family. You never saw Anya hug anyone but you and her dad.

“I’m sorry Ray, I got carried away.” Anya hugs her tightly.

Raven hugs her, “Yeah, you jerk,” she tells her.

You look at this scene and can't help but feel slightly jealous. Still doesn't make sense to you though, this whole Anya and Raven thing. You just look at them both with awe and confusion that you didn't even notice Octavia comes up to you.

“They like each other, but they aren’t dating. Confusing and complicated if you ask me.” Octavia whispers to you and handing you your coffee.

“Since when?” You ask her.

“I don't know. But it got more noticeable when you left to be honest.”

“They look good together.” You tell Octavia smiling.

“Yeah, they certainly do.”

“So, are we here for a love fest or what? “ Octavia says out loud breaking Anya and Raven apart.

You see both girls quickly pull apart from each other. You give Anya a look making her blush.

“Umm, I got you guys Starbucks, I was not sure if you guys ate already, but I can go grab something while Lexa talks to the both of you,” Anya says   
  
“Oh it’s fine, we both ate already. But let’s talk business, why exactly are we here?” Raven says.

“Well, I’ve already told about the company plan when we last sat down. However, I need Octavia’s help.” You say looking at Octavia.

“Last time we met, I offered Raven a proposition. That proposition is for my company and her to work together to make her Tech Company into a giant security firm. The reason for this is because I want Raven’s security system to be installed and used in all of the offices across the world.” You tell Octavia.

“But?” Octavia utters.

“But, there is a member of the board named Nia who handles the security systems for Woods Corp, and we believe she is doing some shady business behind our backs,” Anya says.

“So why don't you just get rid of her like what you did with the other guy?” Raven says

“I wish I could, but Nia holds a far more power within the company than I thought. I never realized it until now.” You say.

“Okay, so what do you need me for?” Octavia asks.

Anya walks across the room to close the door.

“Because of this.” You hand the envelope over to Octavia. “I need the both of you, and I’m sorry to ask you for more help Ray.”

“It’s totally fine, and it’s not like we aren’t friends.” She tells you with a smile.   
“Yeah, we’ll do whatever we can to help,” Anya says with assurance.

“Lexa, what the fuck is this?” Octavia says with some anger, holding the paper with shaky hands.

Raven startled by Octavia’s voice, she looks at her and grabs the papers from her grasp.

“I don't know either. I don't know if this is real or fake. These photos and reports could be just some cruel joke altogether.” You tell her.

“This is some sick joke,” Octavia says.

“Lexa, where did you get this from?” Raven asks

“It was sent to me with no name.”

“Does Jake or Abby know?” She asks you.

“I haven’t yet, but I am going to once I can walk again.”

Silence filled the room for a good while. Everyone is just looking at the envelope, a few photos that are hunting all of them all together. Nobody knows how to deal with this or what to do with it.

“Shit, I need a drink,” Raven speaks out.

“Make that two,” Octavia replies.

“Why do you think this girl over here ended up here with cuts on her feet? The girl walked on broken glass and didn't even flinch.” Anya states.

“I know it's a lot to take in, but we don't have time to waste. I have a plan, but it could end badly for all of us.” You tell everyone.

“I’m in,” Raven says.

“Me too.”

“I guess that didn't take a lot of convincing. So, captain what’s the plan?” Anya asks you.

“The plan is, Raven will keep on working creating a better security program and will look into the board member’s activities. We need to gather as much information as we can. The board will not accept Raven’s company unless she has something to show for, and even then, half the board is in allegiance with Nia. I’m asking you, Raven, to use whatever means you know to gather intel. No blowing up things or hurting people.

Raven, would you be able to hack multiple cell phones in one area?” You ask her.

“Yeah, I could, but I would need them all in the same room or building, to say the least, but that would be harder to do because I would have to triangulate…….”

“Raven, can you do it or not? You ask her cutting her off.

“Yeah, yeah it's possible.” She says.

“Okay, this is where you come in Octavia.”

“Okay…”

“Octavia I need you to convince your brother to create a tournament, martial arts, or whichever. According to your files, you have many fighters that go to your gym, and this should create some city buzz. I’ll provide the prize money for this tournament and sponsor the event. Everyone from the board will attend.

Nia’s son, Roan, is a frequent guest in your main gym, I’m sure he would sign up for it. Nia likes being competitive and does not like losing. I need you to set up a fight between Roan and a fighter, we don't necessarily need Roan to lose, but it would be nice if he does.

This fight would give Raven a chance to do her thing.” You tell her.

“Okay, that’s easy enough,” Octavia says.

“Do not tell him of our plans, please. We have to keep this between us.”

“But why?” Octavia asks.

“I asked for your company files for two reasons,

1\. To see how feasible it is to hold an event in your main gym.   
2\. To look at your investor's list. I needed to see if Charles Pike was one of them.

So by the looks of it, he is a prominent investor. Pike and Cage are friends; I do not want Cage to get any hints of our plans.”

“Okay, I understand.”

“And what about this?” Raven says holding up the manila envelope.

“I need you and Anya to work together. We need more information about these photos and report. I want to know more before we take actions.”

“Anya will have full access to Woods Corp. resources and with your computer intellect, finding out where those came from and the credibility of those photos should be easy.”

“Okay, but remember we have to attend that Gala.” Anya reminds you.

“Yeah, I know. We will just work on this as much as we can, and hope nothing bad happens until we get back.”

“Um, I have a question.” Octavia perks up. “Wouldn't it better for Anya to stay behind? Like, what if I screw up? Or I have questions? Rather, what if there are emergencies that would happen and both of you guys are gone?”

Everyone just looks at Octavia stunned.

Shit, you didn't even think about that.

“Wow, I'm impressed, and here I thought you are just a muscle head,” Raven says laughing.

“Shut up Ray. I am pretty smart when I want to!” Octavia says with pride.

“She does have an excellent point. I guess Anya you can stay behind.” You tell her.

“Wait! No! Does that mean I don't get my bonus and my car!?

“Don't worry, and you’ll still get it. So I guess, for now, that should be everything for the time being. I just want you guys to know if this plan fails, not only will Raven be facing criminal charges, our companies will be in ruins. I hope you guys fully understand the risks, if you do not want to be part of this, I completely understand.”

“I am fully in this, and I want to know more about Clarke. Also, I don't mind helping Ray I guess.” Octavia says

“I don't want Azgeda ruling Ton D.C to be honest; I want to spread my wings and fly.” She says flapping her arms out. “And I also want to find out which asshole sent that to you,” Raven says with seriousness now.

“Thank you, guys. I wouldn't be able to this by myself. But remember, no one can know. The more people know, the bigger the chance of people finding out.”

“Is this why you came back?” Raven asks you out of nowhere.

Taken aback, you let out a big sigh. Raven may seem to like to joke around a lot, but she pays close attention to everything, very observant. It’s one of the traits you like about her.

“Yeah, while I was in Brazil, I read and found out that Azgeda has been running a private business under Woods Corp. The more I looked into it, the more I realized I have to stop her. I did not want my family’s business to close down because of greedy people with illegal activities.”

“And?”

“And, I figured it was time to go home. Also, I’m sorry for being gone for so long. I know I didn't tell you guys the reason for disappearing and coming back, I just didn't know how to say it.”

“It’s okay; friends forgive each other,” Anya says.

“So why did you leave?” Octavia asks.

“I just couldn't be, at a place where Clarke used to be in, where we laughed, fought, we did everything together. I didn't know how to live in this place without Clarke. She’s everything, you know?” You tell them holding back your tears.

“Yeah, she was, or is.” Anya gives you a soft, sincere look.

Octavia and Raven just look at you with adoring eyes and a smile. Both girls know how terrible it is for you to talk about Clarke. You told them about what you’ve been doing these past 5 years, or where you have been. However, the girls never really asked you why when they came over for dinner that day.

“Can we call this operation ‘Get Rich or Dying Trying’? Raven asks with seriousness.

“NO.” All three girls said in unison.

“Jeeze, don't have to be rude about it.” 


	12. Ranya on the move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has brunch with Anya and Raven. Raven and Anya decide to go on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I passed 20k words. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. And thanks for keeping up with it :)
> 
> Like per usual, editing and summaries are on point .___." lol.

You stretch out your legs and wiggle your toes. Your cuts have healed nicely and walking around doesn't hurt a lot anymore either. It’s been 10 (sat) days since you left the hospital and the plan is going smoothly so far.

Octavia sent you an email a couple of days ago saying how she persuaded Bellamy to host a martial arts event, but with the condition that Octavia herself has to work on it. It's perfect because having Octavia in charge would make things easier to hide your plans. The only problem with this is that Octavia won't be finished with her soccer obligations until her team gets eliminated, so it might take a month or so before this tournament to happen.

Picking up your phone, you dial Anya’s number.

“Hey Anh.”

“Hey, why are you calling early this morning Lex.” She says all groggy.

“Sorry, I know it's a Saturday but I’m leaving Monday for that stupid Gala, and I want to go over Octavia’s email with you and Raven.”

“Okay, considering its only 8 o’clock in the morning, we can meet up for brunch with Raven, 11 sounds good? You think you can hold out until then?” Anya says yawning.

“Yeah, just text me where I’m going to go out for a run.”

“Gross, have fun.”

“Bye.”

Hanging up the phone, you get yourself ready for a run. 1 hour should suffice.

-1 hour later-

You see you have 1 unread message. You open it.

**Meanie Face Anya:** Meet at Kora’s Breakfast by John and Peter-street.

**You** : Okay see you then.

You get undress and hop into the shower stall. Running cold water after a good run always felt satisfying to you. You remember the time where you would make Clarke join you in the shower, tricking her into it.

You laugh at the memory.

“Babe, could you come in here for a bit? I need help scrubbing my back.” You yell out loud.

“Who told you to wake up early in the morning and run anyway?” Clarke says rolling over the bed yawning.

“Clarke, you should try it one time, it will make you feel more energized.”

“A hard pass, Lex.” Clarke comes in the bathroom.

“But we could share the shower together more often” You pop your head out smirking at her.

“That is true, but sleep is my 2nd favorite activity, so giving that up, is close to impossible.”

“I’ll get you one day.” You tell her with an evil grin.

“You can always try, Ms. Woods,” Clarke says smiling while opening the curtain. “Now, as pretty as this thing standing in front of me, I need you to turn around.”

Instead of listening to her, you pull her in for a kiss and getting her wet in the process.

“I hate you. You know that.”

“What I do know is that you love me and now you will join me.” You tell her pulling her up and undressing her.

You break out of your thoughts and turn the shower off.

“I miss you.” You quietly speak out.

  
You get to Kora’s asking for a table for 3. Asking for a table instead of waiting for everyone is a habit you’ve developed over time. You know everyone is always late, so instead of standing there, you just go ahead and get a table and wait for everyone.

The hostess walks you to your table by the corner.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem, do you want any drinks?”

“Water please and thank you.”

“Alright, I’ll let your server know.”

10 minutes later Anya and Raven walk in.

“Hey, Capt,” Raven says with a salute.

“Morning to you guys too.”

“You order yet?” Anya asks you.

“Nope, just water.”

Both girls’ sets down and look at the menu. Waitress walks over and asks the group what everyone would like to eat.

“French Toast for me with coffee please” Raven orders.

“Pancakes with extra bacon on the side please” Anya orders.

“Can I get your breakfast deluxe with orange juice please and thank you.”

“Alright, will that be all?” The waitress asks everyone while picking up the menus off the table.

“Yeah, thank you,” Raven replies.

“So, what did Octavia’s email say?” Anya asks.

“Well, she said Bellamy had agreed to create the event, but the only problem is that Octavia has to do it herself.”

“And Octavia will not be back until Team USA gets eliminated which could take at least a month,” Raven says finishing your sentence.

“Damn, can you read minds or something?” Anya asks.

“I wish that would be awesome!”

“I’m leaving this Monday to the Gala, I was wondering if you guys could put a plan together, so when Octavia comes back, things would be ready to go?”

“Oh yeah, I have to go back to Texas for a couple of days, I got to some actual work to see through and request some vacation days off,” Raven says.

“Okay, I guess we can start when this little birdie gets back,” Anya says.

“I was hoping we could all start this month.” You tell the girls, sighing.

“Don't we all, but a steady slow race wins,” Raven says.

“It’s actually, slow but steady wins the race.” Anya corrects Raven.

“Whatever, as long as its understood, bite me.”

“By the way, I tracked down the sender of that envelope. And it looks like the person is from the city?” Raven says.

“Raven, it’s been like what? 10 days or something? And you already have a lead?” Anya stunned.

“Eh, I had nothing else to do, so I hacked into the street security cameras,” Raven says casually.

“Raven, be careful. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail.” You tell her.

“No worries, they won't know it’s me.”

“Okay, but what did you find who or where this person lives?” You ask her.

“Not yet, in a day or two, I’ll be able to get a facial recognition. Ton D.C's police servers are soo slow, I cried."

Before you could say anything, the food arrives. Opting out on asking, you decide to eat first before talking again.

“Hey, it’s almost two weeks, have you told Jake and Abby about the envelope?” Raven asks you while eating her food.

“I’m meeting them up tomorrow.”

“Okay, by the way, is it that great to run early in the morning in this freezing weather?” Raven asks

“Lexa runs even when there is a hurricane or snow storm. Nothing stops her.” Anya says

“What? You guys should try it. You’ll feel nice after.”

“No thank you, after from what Clarke had told me, it's never happening,” Raven says

“Raven, could you email me or text me the results when you finish with the search? I don't think I’ll be able to stop thinking about it. I want to cancel this gala.”

“Lex, you cant. We need those investors or the west wing of the company will collapse.” Anya looks at you with her stern face.

“Yeah, I know, wishful thinking.” You reply with a sigh.

“Hey, honestly, don't worry too much. We won't have anything concrete or any concrete plan until probably next month. So just take it easy.” Raven tries to calm you down.

“It’s just, there is finally some update about Clarke, and here I am going to some party. It’s frustrating.”

“Yeah, we know, but we have to be patient with this. Being rash will just create unnecessary problems. What happened to Commander Lexa? ” Anya reminds you of your old self.

“Sorry, I just want to get to the bottom of this.”

“Concentrate on your gala first then freak out on us after,” Raven says shoving toast in her mouth.

You hear your phone bing, and you see you have an email from Titus. You open it and read it. You groan out loud after reading it.

“You okay?” Anya asks.

“I have to go, Titus wants’ me to drop by the office to go over the Gala stuff.”

“Ew, work on a Saturday? Gross.” Raven says gagging.

“Alright, get going, Raven will pay for these.” Anya shoos you away.

“What why me? I’m like the poorest one here compared to you guys!”

“Sorry guys and thanks, Raven.” You tell them getting up.

“You might want to grab coffee though, Titus ran through are hell,” Anya warns you.

You nod at her. “Bye guys, see you in a week.”

You walk towards your car, and you decide to grab Starbucks first before heading in the office.

“Ahn, I’m going to need your help.”

“With what? I’m not going to help you blew stuff around Ray.”

“I’ve found out who sent that envelope,” Raven says with a serious tone while sipping her coffee.

“Raven! You lied to her?”

“Technically, I did not lie to her. I just didn't tell her the whole truth. Besides, Lexa would probably want to go hunting instead of playing dress up.”

Anya knows Raven is right, Lexa would be hell-bent on going to Mexico if she knew.

“Okay, what do you need?”

“I don't need to go back to Texas. I only said that to buy us some time.”

“You’ve thought this through?”

“Yeah, we need to make a trip outside of town. I have a photo of him, but I don't know where exactly he lives.”

“And how do you know he lives outside the city?”

“I ran his face through the cops database and the license plate of the car he was using.”

“And didn't match with anyone in this city?”

“Nope.”

“Already then, when are we going?”

“We’ll go when Lexa leaves for Mexico.”

“Should we ask someone else for help? Just worried about safety.”

“Hmm, I’ll see, but could you get off work?”

“Yeah.”

Raven knows they need help, but she doesn't know whom to ask. She cant ask Jasper because he has to take care of the shop, cant ask Monty or Octavia who is out of town playing kickball, and Bellamy is definitely out of the question.

“Serious question, do you have any friends?” Raven asks casually.

Anya just looks at Raven.

“No seriously, I’ve been thinking about who to ask but….I just realized I don't have a lot of friends.”

“Ray, I hang out with Lexa and you guys, have you ever seen me with anybody else?”

“I don't know? I don't live with you. You don't have any like work friends or anything?”

“Raven, we are trying to kick half the people I work with.................wait! I might have someone!” Anya exclaims.

“Let’s not mention this to anyone okay? People are probably going to think we have no friends. Sounds pretty sad.”

“Yeah.”


	13. The First Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally works up the courage to visit Jake's home. She see's a photo album and thought about the first time she met Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a longer chapter to get some lexa and clarke moment going on. I have a few more but im still not sure if i want to omit it from the storyline lol. 
> 
> There are going to be a lot of mistakes on this one. Dont kill me :( 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and support guys! 
> 
> Just a little bit of patience and all your questions will be answered soon :)

 

“Sunday, today is the day Lexa Woods. No more running around. You got this. You got this.” You tell yourself trying to hype yourself up and shake the nervousness away.

In a couple of minutes, you are going to arrive and spend the afternoon and possibly dinner at the Griffins. It’s not a big deal really, it’s not like you haven’t done it before, and last time was just five years ago. No big deal.

You nervously take a deep breath, and you park your car. You walk out and walk towards the Griffins front door.

“You got this, no turning back. For Clarke.” You mumbled to yourself and proceeded to ring the bell.

A couple of seconds later, Jake opens the door.

“Lexa,” Jake smiles at you pulling you in for a big hug.

“Jake, ” You hug him back.

“It’s good to see you again kiddo.” He says breaking up the hug, but not letting go of you just yet. He takes a good look at you, from top to bottom. He makes you feel nervous and anxious, probably because you just left out of the blue without telling him.

“It’s great to see you too Jake.” You smile at him.

“Best we get inside.”

You nod at him.

You walk in the house, and of course, you see a photo of you and Clarke. You stare at it for quite some time until Jake breaks you out of your trance.

“Hey, would you like something to drink? Beer?” He offers to you.

“Beer is good thanks.” You reply taking your shoes off, and you walk towards the living room.

You notice a photo album on the table, you grab it, and you sit on the sofa.

You smile at a photo. Your first photo you have ever taken together, or the first time you met Clarke.

\--------- 21 yrs ago ----------

It was a snowy day when you had to bury your parents and also the same day you had to move away from your hometown. They both died in a tragic car accident that left you parentless. According to your parent’s wishes, your Uncle Gustus was appointed as your legal guardian until you turned 18.

Moving to a new city just at the age of 9 made you nervous. Making friends was challenging to you already and doing it all over again, it made you feel nervous and anxious.

Your uncle decided not to enroll you in school until the end of the summer. He thought putting you to school right away would just put more pressure on you. So instead, he enters you to a summer camp.

This summer camp was pretty much summer school.

Monday: Art’s day.  
Tuesday: Sports day.  
Wednesday: Animal watching day. (Honestly, it was mostly birds you remembered)  
Thursday: Survival day.  
Friday: Music day.  
Saturday-Sunday: Free. Pretty much free to do whatever you want.

You were grateful for your uncle’s thoughtfulness, and even though you really didn't want to go to this summer camp, it was Anya who convinced you to go. Anya told you that many people are going to this camp and usually goes to the same school as you would go to. So, you thought that maybe you could make friends before the school year started.

“All right girls, behave okay? Also, Lex, watch over this one over here.” Your uncle tells you.

“Hey, I can look after myself.” Anya defends herself.

“Will do uncle Gus.” You said with a smile.

“All right, have fun! Also, I will pick you guys up here okay? Same spot.”

“Bye and thank you for the ride. ” You wave and close the door.

“Bye Dad.”

Both you guys walk towards the gymnasium; you just followed Anya like a lost puppy because you didn't know where to go.

“Hey, Lex, you see that over there, the sign that says 4? You have to stand in line there and wait for a teacher who is in charge.” Anya says.

You just nod at her.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I will be okay, thanks.” You smile at her confidently, but you were just trying to hide your nervousness.

You walk towards the wall that had the sign #4, and you see three girls sitting on the floor talking and laughing. One of them had a blonde hair; you couldn't see her face since her back was towards you. The other two girls had dark brown hair. You didn't want to interrupt them, so you kept your distance. You sit on the floor a few feet away from them.

Sitting on the floor, you take your glasses out and your book to read while you wait for the teacher.

“What are you reading?”

You hear someone ask from behind. You turn around to see who it is.

Blue. Blue is the only thing you can see and nothing else. You did not move or say anything to her.

“Um, your book?” She asks you again.

“Holes.”

“What’s that about?”

Before you can reply, the teacher finally appears.

“Good morning everyone, my name is Ms. Callie Cartwig, but everyone can call me Ms. Cece. Now, as I call your name, I’m going to give you a colour badge, you need to go outside and go on the bus that matches the colour of your badge. Is that understood? Anyone have any question?”

Everyone remained quiet.

“Okay, good.” The teacher said and proceeded to call out names.

You ended up with a green badge, and you chuckle at the irony of this. You look around to see if that girl got the same colour badge as you, but couldn't find her anywhere.

You decided to look for your bus and hope that maybe she was already on the bus.

Getting inside the bus, you see a few people sitting by themselves, but you don't see her. You opted to sit at the empty chair at the back because you felt self-conscious sitting beside someone you don't know.

You are disappointed that the blue-eyed girl wasn't on the same bus as you. You see more people come on the bus but not her. Tired of off looking, you lean against the window and close your eyes. Maybe sleeping will pass the time quickly you think to yourself.

You feel a jerk, and you open your eyes, you see cars moving. You must have dozed off for a while because all you see now are pastures and farms. You close your eyes again. This time you couldn't sleep because you hear people talking and giggling.  
Not wanting to be rude, you just kept your eyes close.

“Hey, Clarke what did you with your summer so far?”

“Nothing really, it has been a boring one. You?”

“Just went to see my brother upstate, boring though.”

“By the way, do you know her?”

You assume her means you. You don't want to ease drop on their conversation, but given your position, it can’t help. You want to open your eyes, but you feel weird, so just kept pretending to be asleep.

“No, I don't. I think she’s new?”

“Octavia, sit down.” The teacher tells her.

So now you technically know two people or their names. One is Clarke who is sitting beside you, and the other is Octavia whom you assume is in front of Clarke.

“Everyone listens up. We will be going on our lunch break soon. I need you guys to partner up and tell me if you need to go to the bathroom. No one is to go off on his or her own, is that understood?” Ms. Cece shouts.

Still, with your eyes closed, you decide to try and go back to sleep until the bus stops for lunch.

“Hey wake up.”

Someone nudges you.

You open your eyes and notice the bus is in a parking lot. You turn around, and you see those blue eyes again.

“Hey sleepy head, lunch time.” She smiles at you

Somehow you can’t formulate any words in response, so, you just nod at her.

You walk out of the bus cursing yourself mentally. This whole time you were sitting beside the girl you were looking for and all you did was sleep. You mentality kick yourself or probably beat yourself up.

You grab your backpack under the chair and followed everyone to this diner. The teacher randomly assigned everyone to a seat, no particular order.

“Hey, are you new here?” The girl asks you.

You just nod at her.

“Cool, the name is Raven. Also, that is Monty and Wells.” She says with a smile.

“Hey,” Monty says.

“Hi,” Wells says.

“Lexa.” You reply shyly.

The three started to talk amongst themselves about their summer and how excited they are to begin the new school year. It would seem like everyone had a dull summer vacation.

You feel like an outcast, so you just remained quiet and ate your food.

The teacher told everyone to line up outside by the picnic table. The bus driver informed the Ms. Cece earlier that he would be back in 15mins because the bus needed to refuel.

While waiting for the bus, the teacher reminded everyone that if they needed to go to the bathroom, they had to go in pairs and to inform her.

You see this big rock a couple of feet away from the picnic table. You walk towards it slinging your backpack on one shoulder. Sitting on the rock, you take out your glasses and book to read.

A few pages in and you hear someone speak to you.

“Hey, want to be my partner?”

You look up to her with your glasses sitting close to the tip of your nose. You just stare at her.

Clarke moves her hand and pushes your glasses back.

“I said, do you want to be my partner? I need to go to the bathroom.” She asks you again.

Likewise, you just nod at her.

Like seriously, you couldn't explain what you are feeling. Your heart just started to beat fast on its own when Clarke pushed your glasses back, and it is still beating fast.

Her blue eyes staring at you don’t help either. Every time you see it, it feels like you are drowning, it engulfs you in; you lose all your senses.

You put your glasses and book back in your backpack and started to walk behind her.

Walking towards the bathroom, you aren’t sure what to do. Do you go in or do you just wait outside?

You see the bathroom sign. You decide just to wait outside and not invade her personal space.

“I’ll wait here.” You tell Clarke.

“Okay,” Clarke replies looking at you straight and then goes in the bathroom.

You stand there all stiff looking like some CIA waiting for the president to come out. Your thinking about how your day is going so far and how you feel like a mute. While thinking about your excellent morning, you hear a big crash in the bathroom.

“Clarke!” You entered the bathroom screaming.

You see Clarke on the floor.

You quickly run to her. On your knees, you try to help Clarke up.

“Are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah, I just slipped.” She stares at you.

“Are you sure you aren’t hurt anywhere?” You ask her while checking her whole body.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My right ankle just hurts a little.”

“Okay, Clarke, I need you to put your arm around my shoulder. We have to walk for a little bit. There is a chair just pass that door. Can you do it?”

“Yeah, okay.”

You managed to get to the chair without any problems. You sit Clarke down, and you look over her ankle. Doesn't look like she broke it.

“I don't think it’s broken or anything,” Clarke tells you.

“Yeah, stay here. I’ll be back.” You tell her while putting her foot down. You go over to the counter and ask the lady for a bag of ice.

“We need to elevate your leg, let’s bring you over the booth table over there?” You tell Clarke.

“Okay, sure.” She says smiling at you.

“Put this on your ankle, and I have to go outside and tell the teacher, I’ll be back ok?” You look at her with some sadness and worry written all over your face.

“I’ll be fine, and yeah, I’ll be here.” She looks at you with her soft blue eyes.

"So, you can speak. Here I thought there was something wrong with me." 

You look at her closely, taken in her face and her voice.

"Clarke, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. It's me. I somehow can't say anything when you look at me directly." 

You see Clarke's cheeks turning red. You reach over and cupped both her cheeks, its hot. 

"Are you feeling okay?" You ask her thinking that she might have some sort of fever. 

Clarke moves your hands down from her face, "yeah I'm okay." she says shyly. 

"yeah I'm okay." she says shyly. 

You open your bag, and you hand her a whistle, “use this.”

“A whistle.” She looks at you.

You just stare at her. 

“Okay, I will use this in case someone tries to attack me, and you better come back flying if this goes off.” She says now laughing. It clicked to her that the whistle for stranger-danger.  

“I promise.” You tell her with seriousness.

Honestly, you don't even know why you gave it to her. It’s not like the teacher was far away. Somehow you just gave it to her out of instinct. You were scared that something might happen to her, and your intuition took over before your head could process anything.

You look at her one last time, and you run outside looking for the teacher.

You finally see the teacher, and you see the bus, the teacher is doing the attendance.

“Ms. Cece.” You called out

“Yes, Lexa?” She turns towards you.

“Clarke got into an accident and twisted her ankle, and she’s inside the diner sitting.”

“Is she okay, can she walk?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay, go back there and wait for me.”

“Okay.”

You run back to Clarke as fast as you could. Panting, you see her looking out the window.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not good.” She replies sadly.

“What why? Are you hurt anywhere else? What do you need Clarke, tell me, and I’ll go get it.” You ask her freaking out.

You hear her giggle.

“I’m okay, really, but it’s weird how you know my name, but I don't know yours.”

“……Oh…. its Lexa, My name is Lexa Woods.” You tell her, this time, your eyes darted towards the floor.

“You weren’t asleep during the bus ride were you.”

“No.” Shaking your head feeling guilty.

You hear her giggle again.

“Hey, look at me.” She says softly.

You look at her.

“You know you have pretty eyes. It’s a nice shade of green, my favourite colour.”

You look away blushing.

The teacher finally walks in and looks over Clarke’s foot. The bag of ice had melted, so you volunteer to get her a new bag.

The teacher tells Clarke to go on her back and tells you to follow carefully and not to wander away. However, you didn't listen.

You run towards the lady in the diner and ask her something.

You quickly run towards the bus before the teacher notices you are gone.

Panting by the bus door, the teacher asks you if you are okay. So you just nod at her getting on the bus.

You walk towards the back where your seat is.

You hear other people asking if Clarke is okay and all you can see is the blonde smiling and nodding at them.

“Do you want the window side?” Clarke asks you.

“No.” You tell her taking the aisle seat and putting your bag under the chair.

“Clarke.” You call her, picking up her leg and placing it on your lap. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” She smiles at you.

You are mentally kicking yourself hard, all you can think about is how you have a problem speaking to Clarke, but why? Why is it so difficult?

Sigh.

A few minutes later you pull out this little tub form your bag.

“What’s that?” Clarke asks

You put your finger on your lip, motioning to her to not say anything.

“For you.” You tell her while giving her the little tub with a spoon.

You hear Clarke squeals.

“Ice cream!” Clarke says quietly.

“Hope you like the flavour.”

“Lexa, you shouldn't have! Also, the rocky road is totally okay! I’m a sucker for any ice-cream.” Clarke says smiling brightly.

“Are you feeling better?”

“More than better, I feel great."

You smile and nod at her.

 

You both fell asleep, you still holding Clarke’s leg.

Octavia took this photo; you make a mental note to thank her later.

“You can have that photo if you’d like,” Jake says walking in with beers in his hand.

“I’ll make copies later.” You smile at him.


	14. Google Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa lands in Mexico and instead of helping Titus with the Gala preparations, she opted out to do some google search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, went on vacation. I actually didnt even read this over, i just wanted to update the story right away. hopefully it isnt tooo bad. >_< .

 

“Ma’am, could you please fasten your seat belt. We will be arriving in Mexico City in 15mins.” She smiles looking at you.

You look at your watch and notice you’ve been asleep for 9 hrs. The longest sleep you’ve ever had. You open up the blinds, and you look through the window. You take in the view, but your thoughts drift to last night’s dinner with Jake and Abby. They too cannot believe what they were seeing. Abby broke down, but Jake supported her. Abby was not buying it, but her eyes say otherwise. Jake pleaded with you to do everything you can to get to the bottom of this and to figure out if it is indeed Clarke. You promised them that you would do everything you can and that Raven, Anya, and Octavia are helping with it, and that if they want an update, just to ask them. Watching Jake support Abby and keeping her steady, you wished you have someone to hold you when you broke down, but that one person you wanted most wasn't there.

You take out the envelope out of your bag, and you go over the photos again.

Photos of the plane crash on an island, reports of 5 skeletons found around the plane, but none of them could be identified. The plane blew up and everything else around it. The only thing they noticed was a ring that looked like the one you had purchased for Clarke. Of course, you didn't believe any of it, and there was no actual proof that one of the bodies was Clarke’s. Eventually, everyone else accepted that she died but you didn't, you kept searching for her. Jake and Abby held a funeral with nobody for Clarke, but you did not attend; instead, you left the city and everything else behind.

You get to the next set of photos that you thought might have been taken from some satellite or a plane or a helicopter because of how unclear they are but enough to make out a figure with a blonde hair. Your heart skips a beat every time you see this photo. Your heart tells you right away that it is Clarke and that she is alive. What your heart says is the opposite of what your brain says.

According to this letter of the investigation, the plane made a successful landing on an island, but the aircraft blew up a few minutes later. It also concluded that the people got out of the plane before it blew up because of how the skeleton remains were scattered. This made a lot of sense to you, and this gives you more hope that Clarke made it out and walked out of the plane.

Once Raven proves that these documents are authentic and you finish with this Gala, you plan on hopping on a plane for a month and go searching for Clarke. You’ve never heard of this island before nor you know which country it belongs to, so you plan on researching the area to make sure it is not a dangerous territory.

You hear the wheels touch the ground and you sigh. You want to start looking for Clarke, being in this Gala is a waste of time for you, personally. You take out your phone, and you shoot the group a quick text.

You: Hey, I just landed in Mexico, I’m coming back on Wednesday.

You see Raven typing something, but she didn't press send. Minutes later Anya replied.

Anya: The Gala is Wednesday.

You: Yeah and I have a private plane.

Anya: Lexa, you better not be skipping after you finish your speech.

You: I will do my job, and I will be leaving right after, at night.

Raven: You don't have to rush coming back or anything, I’m still searching.

You: I want to be there and look for Clarke. That is the end of that.

Anya: Look, I get it, we all want to look for the princess, but seriously, you need to talk to people after your speech. You need to do your job, peoples’ livelihood is at stake here.

You know Anya has a point; the internal struggle is fierce. You let out a big sigh.

You: Okay, Thursday sounds good to your boss?

Anya: Friday. Take the Thursday off and relax by the beach or something.

Raven: Oh, could you buy me a few souvenirs from there?

You: I’ll see you guys Thursday.

You close the chat and put your phone in your pocket. You get out of the plane, and you can feel the sun burning your face. You quickly walk down towards the car, to get to the hotel to change. Wearing a suit was probably the wrong outfit to wear, eh, it’s not like you thought about it. You just packed whatever you thought you needed.

*

“Hello, stranger” Raven answers her phone playfully.

“Raven, I hope you understand we have to do this by Wednesday,” Anya says.

“Yes, yes, I know, and we will get this done. It’s not like we have a choice.”

“Have you drawn out a plan yet to make this go by faster?”

“Yeah, I did, have you asked your friend about this?”

“Yeah, I’m meeting her up later today for dinner. I think it’s better if you join us though.”

“Well, if this is your way of asking me out on a date, then yes, just text me the address and time,” Raven says wiggling her yes.

Anya hangs up.

*

You arrived at the hotel, and you quickly told the front desk to deliver your food to your room right away. Titus suddenly appears in front of you, greets you and says your evening plans.

“It’s been a long flight, and you deal with whatever is necessary for the Gala, and I will join you for dinner. I’m tired, and I am going to rest.” You tell him while waving him off.

“Yes, Heda.” He says bowing away from you.

Titus is the only one that calls you Heda, you’ve told him many times to call you by your name, but the old man is very traditional. He believes in upholding traditions forever. You don't fight him on it, and you just let him be. You can’t teach old dogs new tricks, right? You sigh walking away from him and towards the elevator.

You get to your room, and you plummeted on your bed. You unbutton your shirt and your breath. You close your eyes, and you let your mind wander off.

*knock *knock

“Room service.”

You get up to open the door.

“Just leave them on the table on the balcony” You instructed the guy delivering your food.

“Yes, ma’am.”  
Once the guy was out the room, you change into comfortable clothes.

You walk towards the balcony with your laptop in hand. You lied to Titus about being tired. You did not want to deal with the Gala you had other priorities.

You sit there, and you look up, the beautiful beach, the palm trees, everything is just majestic. You wish Clarke were beside you to share the view and the ocean resembles her eyes. You can’t help but smile at the thought. You make a mental note to revisit this place someday. You take a moment to enjoy the scenery and then turned your laptop on.

After a quick Google search, the island belongs to a small country called Azgeda, in modern language, it translates to Ice Nation. The country requires you get a visa on arrival, a hefty price for a permit you thought. As you study the country’s culture and political status, you jotted down ideas of what the country is like. You get the feeling that it isn't very welcoming with foreign people. You think this is going to be an issue if you bring down a whole team to sweep the country. You pull up google maps to see how big this country is and how to divide it using a smaller search party unit. 

A few hours have passed and you yawn. You look at your rough draft, content with it, you close your laptop down. You barely ate your food, but now sleep is catching up to you. You look at your watch and notice you have about 2 hours before dinner. Perfect for a nap time you think. 

 

 


	15. Rattled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa attends the Gala and ends up meeting Dante and meeting someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~~ =) to whoever is reading still, thank you for taking the time to do so. Really appreciate it ^_^

 

“Alexandria, that was a great speech” you hear Titus say from behind you.

Turning around, you smile at him, “Thank you.” It wasn't a great speech you thought. You didn't even think about it at all; you just reworded old speeches from before. Stressing over some speech that no one cares about was just a waste of time.

You notice a few people walking behind Titus. Great, you planned on retiring to your room, but now, it looks like it’s not happening.

“Lexa, meet Marcus Kane and his son Finn Collins,” Titus says

You smiled at them and extended your hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all ours,” Marcus says shaking her hand.

“It’s good to meet you; finally, I heard a lot about you these past few days,” Finn says as he shakes your hand.

“Is that so?” You look at him then Titus.

You spend about 30mins talking to Marcus about his businesses including his automotive manufacturing plant in Mexico City. He offers you a tour, but you declined and told him next time. You noticed Finn excuse himself and walked to the food table talking to a blonde woman.

“Mr. Kane, if you don't mind me asking, how is that Finn has a different last name than yours?”

“It’s a common question every time we go to these functions. Due to my work in the past, I asked my wife to give him her last name instead of mines. It was easier to give Finn a normal life.” Kane says with sincerity.

“That is very admirable of you and hard, I would presume.”

“Not at all, when you want to protect something you love, there is no such thing as hard or impossible,” Kane says while holding up his drink with you.

You hold up your drink in acknowledgment with a smile.

“Gentlemen, if you would excuse me.” excusing yourself to use the restroom. Time is moving slowly for you, and you just want to get out and head to your room. You walk towards the restroom while pulling up your phone. It’s been three days since you left and Raven or Anya has nothing new to report.

You quickly shoot a text on the group chat.

You: Anything yet?

Anya: You know the answer is still the same as 15mins ago.

Raven: Yeah, seriously, like chill out and drink and enjoy your fancy party, Lexa.

Anya: And yes, we will tell you right away if anything changes.

You can’t feel but grow anxious at each passing second. You walked over to the sink and splashed your face with cold water. You were not drunk or anything, and you just figured it would calm you down.

“Had too much to drink?” A woman says standing beside you, using the second sink. She hands you a towel. You dried your face with it and thanked her, but she had already left.

You took a few minutes to collect yourself and walked out the restroom.

“Heda, are you okay?” Titus asks

“Is there anything I can do for you Titus?” You ask him ignoring his question.

“Dante is here Heda,” Titus tells you.

“Lexa.” You hear an older man’s voice

“Dante.” You look at him with your expressionless face.

“How are you?”

You just look at him.

“Could we talk?” He asks you.

“I’d rather not, I’m quite busy here.”

“I think we need to discuss Mount Weather, Lexa.” He says seriously.

“Do we? I thought I made it clear with Cage. Speak to your son, and if you have any other question, my lawyer will be happy to answer those.” You tell him, and you walk away.

You grab a glass of drink, and you start to walk towards the balcony. With your arms on the railings, you lean in to look at the ocean.

“The moon looks very pretty today, don't you think?” A woman asks you.

“Yeah, it does.” Your reply to hear without breaking your gaze from the moon.

“Not enjoying the party?”

“Something like that. Thank you for the towel earlier.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“I’m good at recognizing people.” You finally turn your head towards her.

“You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.” She says staring at you.

You didn't say anything.

“Green”

You didn't say anything.

You hear footsteps coming towards the balcony. You notice it’s Finn, and you quickly look back at the ocean.

“Ah, I see you guys have met.” He says out loud.

“Yes, I was just telling Lexa how my favorite color is green.” She says with a smile.

“Lexa, this is my wife. She loves art, especially painting.” He says

At this, you quickly look at her. A little too fast if anything.

“Costia Collin.” She says reaching her arm out towards you.

You didn't notice her hand was out, all you did was stare at her. You hear Finn clearing his throat and broke you out of a trance. You blink and notice Costia’s arm was still in the air.

“Lexa Woods.” You tell her and accepting her handshake.

"I hope everything will turn out okay for you," Costia says looking directly at you, looking at you as if she knows how to read your eyes.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.” You tell her while letting her hand go. “Have a good night.” You look at Finn then Costia.

You quickly exit the party without telling Titus, and you head up to your room.  
You walk into your room taking your shoes off and just flinging it across the room. You sit on your bed, uncuffed your couplings and untied your tie. You fell back to your bed and stared at the ceiling.

“Costia Collin.” You quietly say out loud.

Costia reminded you of Clarke, by a whole lot, and this scared you. You quickly retreated to your room before you end up losing your mind. It was a smart call if anything.

You can't believe the similarities between the two. How Costia's blonde hair was shining in the moonlight, just like Clarke's, how her eyes were blue, hell she even paints.

“She’s obviously not Clarke, and it is probably because the place was a little dark.” You tell yourself.

*ding*

You pick up your phone from your pocket and look at it. It's from your group chat.

Raven: Commander, we have located the culprit’s location. What are your orders?

Octavia: Sorry been M.I.A, practices and match up has been crazy lately. Coach got all Lexa on us.

Anya: I highly doubt your coach is on the same level as Lexa though. She will probably make all of you guys bleed before she says the practice is over.

Octavia: You are probably right.

Raven: Commander, I know you are reading this. What are your orders?

Anya: Oh gosh Ray, would you like stop talking as if we are in the military or something?

You: Wait for me until I get back. The plane is set to arrive tomorrow at 2 pm. I’ll see you guys then. Have a good night everyone.

Raven: Night

Anya: Bye

Octavia: Goodnight.

You: And O, tell your coach to put you on top already. You are better at attacking than defending.

Octavia: You tell him that.

You are finally getting somewhere with this investigation. You quickly get up and undress. You put a t-shirt and your sweats on and powered up your laptop. Continuing the work you did earlier, you started to intensify your search for this Ice Nation. It was only a matter of time before you find Clarke and being you, you’ve always made sure your plan is bulletproof.

After a while, you ended up googling Costia Collin.

Shit.


	16. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusing feelings sets Lexa's on a run, literally. The sun gives her the answer and resolves she desperately needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Exams and school projects are kicking my arse at the moment >__<. I have not forgotten about this! So, to whoever still following, December might be a slow update, until my exams are done. 
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy this chapter tho. Once again, everything is done for a reason :). Forgive me for the lack of grammar errors and what not T_T.

“Leexxiiieeeeeeeeeeeee” you hear someone calling you. You feel soft kisses on your shoulder. Turning around, you meet with blue eyes. You look at her and smile, tucking in a loose strand of hair behind her left ear.

“Usually people say good morning.” You tell her, you really can’t help feel bubbly every time Clarke would start pouting and starts calling you Lexie, a name you hate but loves it when she calls you that.

“Goodmorning beautiful.” She says and goes on top of you. Smiling and staring at you directly. Looking at her beautiful blue eyes, you always get lost in them, and you don't mind one bit. Clarke starts attacking you with kisses all over your face.

“Oh okay Clarke, as much as I'm enjoying getting a facial with your kisses, what would like to do this morning.” You tell her, grabbing her face and kissing her softly. “I thought we were sleeping in today?”

“I woke up early and got bored.”

“Clarke, it's 11:00 am, I would hardly call this early.”

“To your standards, yes, but in Clarke’s world it’s early.” She kisses you one last time and gets up. “Let’s go get brunch down the street and walk?” She looks at you.

“Sounds good to me.” You tell her getting up and walking towards her. You hug her from behind, and you move her hair on one side, and you start kissing her shoulder. You hear Clarke giggle, and you start to kiss her towards her ear. Nipping at her earlobe, you whisper to her. “But before that,” You tell her and you spin Clarke around to face you.

You see her eyes that is all full on black now; you kiss her, you picked her up while still kissing her. Holding her up while she wraps her legs around your waist. You walk towards the bed, and slowly put Clarke down. You look at her and you really can't help the butterflies you are feeling every time you look at Clarke. She is everything. Every day you fall in love with her, every day you get up and feel soooo lucky to be beside someone who is beautiful inside and out. She is the sun in your life. You kiss her slowly “I love you.”

“Who is Costia?”

You jolt up awake sweating. “A dream….” You get up from your bed and walk towards the fridge to grab a water bottle. You start to regret googling Costia Collin last night. You walk over to your closet to change. You put a hoodie and sweats on and walk to the table where your phone is charging.   
You unplug your phone, and you see it's only 3 am. Great, looks like it will be a sleepless night for you.

You head down to the beach, thinking you need some fresh air and clear your head.

It’s a beautiful night, the moon and stars are shining brightly that you can see their reflection in the water so clearly. You pick up a few rocks, and you start to throw them, skipping some successfully.

“Clarke…” you said out loud while throwing a rock. You kept repeating this until you grew frustrated and screamed out Clarke’s name. You didn't even realize you started crying. Everything is frustrating you; everything is pushing you down, you feel confused.

You start to jog, you pick up your legs faster and faster, your vision becomes blurry, you cant even see where you are going, but you just keep on running.

You finally stop gasping for air, you can feel your muscles burning. You lay down to catch your breath, looking around you have no idea where you are.

“Help me.” You say out loud to no one in particular. You close your eyes trying to imagine Clarke.

“Help you with what?” You hear a voice.

“What I’m I supposed to do at this point?” You replied back.

“What does your heart tell you?”

“It’s saying a lot of things. But my head says another.” You reply to her with frustration in your tone.

“Well, would you be happy if you follow your head or your heart?”

“My heart.”

“Then there you go, you already know the answer, then trust it.”

You open your eyes. You sit up, and you keep your gaze towards the horizon.

“Thank you.”

You spend some time just looking at the water going back and forth. You try to collect yourself and find the conviction in your heart. You start to convince your head to trust your heart.

You feel your phone vibrate. You unlock your phone, and you notice new messages from Octavia. She’s asking you to stay for two weeks because her team is apparently facing Mexico in the finals and she wants a ride home. You roll your eyes at this.

“Octavia.”

“Hey, I'm not disturbing you am I?”

“No, it’s only like 4 in the morning here.” You tell her.

“Oh shit, I forgot about the time difference, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, why are you calling this early anyway?”

“Well, I wanted to know if you want to watch me play? Raven is coming with Anya.”

“What!? They didn't tell me this. What about Clarke?”

“Well, I just called them like 1hr ago, that’s probably why they haven't told you. And Raven said something about some icy island being close to Mexico so it’d be easier just to travel together? I don't know; she was half asleep.”

“We’ll discuss this later; I got to go.” You tell her quickly.

You hung up and started to jog towards your hotel. It’s not as dark anymore as it used to be 2 hours ago. Sunrise should be happening any time now. You decide to walk the rest of the way; you can already see the entrance to your hotel. Walking towards it, you see a particular blonde sitting on a bench by this palm tree a few feet away from the boardwalk. You walked towards her and started to realize her hair isn't blonde, somewhat brown-blonde mixture, dirty blonde would be probably the closest to it.

“Goodmorning … Ms. Woods.” Costia greets you without looking at you.

“Goodmorning, I was just walking by and notice you were here. Just wanted to say hi.” You tell her quickly.

“Hi to you too.” She looks at you this time smiling.

You smile at her. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, it was nice meeting you and your husband.” you turn around, and you start to walk away.

“Would you like to join me?” Costia asks you, standing to look at you.

You look at her and nod, you walk, and you sit beside her.

“Why are you up this early?” Costia asks you.

“Just took a little stroll, to get some air.”

“Ah, did you it help you?”

“More than anything.”

“That’s good, glad to hear it then.” She looks at you smiling.

“How about you? Why are you up this early?” You ask her sounding a little too curious than usual.

“Sunrise.” She merely responded looking towards the ocean.

You just hmmm in response. Not sure how to reply to it because she said it some sadness into it, and her eyes look hallow almost. Maybe something terrible happened before, you want to ask her, but you feel like it isn't your business, so you let it go. You both sit there waiting for the sun to rise. A few minutes have gone by, and you finally start to see it go up.

"So, how long have you been married to Mr. Collin?." you ask her not sure how to start a conversation with her. You already know the answer to this, you looked her up.

"Been married for 4.5 yrs, with one son named Aden." You see her smiling.

"Ah, must be a cute boy, how old is he?"

"5 yrs old."

Silence falls once again.

"How about you?" She asks you.

You look at her with confusion. She looks back at you. Your heart starts to beat.

"Marriage."

You stare at her still confuse.

"You're wearing a ring." She looks at you then back towards the ocean.

"It's a promise ring." You tell her looking away with your heart pounding.

The sun is entirely out of the horizon, the shades of yellow, orange, and red going across. The colours reflecting off the water, its picture worthy.

"I wish I could paint this," Costia says out loud.

Before you can reply, you hear a phone ring.

Rings for about five times, then finally stopped. It wasn't your phone, and now you're left wondering why Costia didn't answer it.

It rings again.

"Not answering it?"

"Not yet, I'm enjoying this right now."

You just look at her, you don't know what it is, but the way she said it, her tone of voice, didn't sit right with you. Yes, it sounded like she is happy, but then there is that emptiness that came with it right after.

She finally answers her phone, and all you hear her say is ok. She stands up.

"The sun, it makes me feel hopeful." She says then looks at you. "It is what keeps me going."

You stare at her.

You see her turning around and started to walk away from you.

"Wait!" You yell out. "...I...I'm hopeful..."

Costia slightly turns her head.

"I'm hopeful that this ice-cream eating jerk that disappeared on me shows up soon. I can't fulfill my promise without her, so I've been searching and searching, all this time, and still am. She....she belongs with me....."

You see Costia's lip curls up into a smile. "Your Sun," she says.

"My Sun."


	17. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa grows frustrated, meets a guy, and gets even more confuse with life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post a hella long chapter but decided against it. =] I hope you guys enjoy it!. 
> 
> Comment down below about anything! I love reading them and I will most def. reply to it :)

You talked to Raven when you woke up, feeling annoyed now, you decide to take it out on your body. You barely slept, if you call 1-hour sleep anyways, it was more of a nap. You got back at your apartment around 6 am and woke up to your phone ringing at 7 am. Raven was on the other line telling you things that ended up with you hitting the gym. Its been 2 hrs and you are still running on the treadmill. You contemplated on going outside for a run, but somehow you felt scared going out and bumping into Costia again.

You cant understand, why you feel drawn to Costia, you cant pin-point what it is. You just met the woman, she reminds you a lot of Clarke, and shes married. There is something in her eyes that pull you in. This development is confusing to you. Your heart is with Clarke, so why are you feeling this way? You let out a frustrated grunt and up the speed level.

Raven and Anya are supposed to come later today and to explain to you why they decided to come. She kept insisting that it was safer that way.

Another hour went by, and you finally called it quits. You decided to go back to your room to grab a bathing suit and to hit the beach. Ocean plus the sun, you hope to get all this stress out of your system for the time being.

Opting to wear an all black bikini, not like there were any other options, you barely have any colour schemes when it comes to clothing preference. Black or white, is your go-to colours and you don't mind it. It’s simple, and they go with everything and any event. Clarke had been the one to force other bright colours on you, and she was the only one that you wouldn't say no to. There was just something about it, wearing a colour she recommends that would light up her eyes. It is that same reason why you would wear whatever colour she throws at you; you love how Clarke looks at you as if you are one of her precious art. Those are the type of moments where your whole self-melts, and you just feel like you are on cloud 9.

Getting to the beach, you pulled up a beach chair and laid out your towel. After applying some sunscreen, you run towards the water. Hitting the water, you dived right in and stayed at the bottom until you needed air. Just sitting at the bottom looking up, you think about how you would tease Clarke looking like those Baywatch girls running everything she gets out of the water. Not that you are complaining, I mean those hips were swinging back and forth, and her rack with her blonde hair was just majestic. Although you’ve never admitted it, it always turned you on every time, if Clarke knew, you know she would tease you hard and you would be just at the receiving in helpless.

Finally surfacing for some air, you swim back to shore. You cursed yourself for swimming too far; you feel like your body is going to sink from exhaustion.

You get out of the water, and you walk towards your chair. On your way towards it, you notice a little boy sniffling.   
“Hey there, what's wrong little guy?” You ask the little boy who looked at you with big bright green eyes.

He doesn't reply but just keeps sobbing quietly.

“Are you lost?” You bend down to look at him evenly.

He nods.

“Okay, do you want to look for you mom together?”

He nods.

You stand up, and you offered your hand to him. He took it and looked at you.

“Thank you.” He says, and he stopped his sobbing.

You smile at him, “you are welcome.”

After a while, you notice he is lagging a bit, and you figured he is probably tired from the heat and the walk.

“You want to ride on my shoulder so you can have a better view of your mom?” You asked him with a smile.

He nods eagerly.

You cant help but feel your heart melting for this guy. You notice he takes something out of his pocket and put on his neck.

A whistle.

You smile at this, “You have a whistle. Have you used it?”

“No, I want to be a big boy.” He says shyly.

“But if you used it, your mom would come running towards you.” You tell him while lifting him up.

You notice the little boy was thinking about it what you said.

“You use it.”

“Are you sure? I think it’s better if you use it, that’s how the magic works.”

“Magic?” The little boy asks curiously.

“Yeah, whoever has the whistle, sends magic towards the person he or she wants to see.” You tell him.

“That’s a lie, and this is just a regular whistle!” He claims.

Okay, maybe you were just stretching it out with this. However, you just wanted to take the kid’s mind off things.

“Smart kid, how old are you anyway?” You try to change subjects.

“I think I’m almost six, so, I’m five.” He says while counting his fingers. “I don't have a birthday.” He says with some sadness in his tone.

“Everyone has a birthday, and even if you don't know, we can always make one up.” You try to encourage him.

You notice he doesn't say anything. You see an ice cream truck and you towards it.

“Hey, little guy, ice cream break.? You ask him wiggling your eyes. Also, you see his eyes light up.

You both stood there trying to decide on which flavour to get. The boy opted rocky Road.

“One small cone of Rocky Road for this brave little guy here.” You tell the man selling the ice cream.

“One small Rocky Road coming up.” He smiles at the little boy and yourself. “Cute boy, he has got your eyes,” He says laughing.

“Oh no, he is not my kid.” You tell him. Sort of wish he was though.

“I'm sorry, I thought he was yours because of look so much alike.” He says while handing ice cream to the little boy. “On the house.” He says smiling.

“Thank you, Mr.” you hear the little kid perked up.

“Thank you so much.” You tell the guy.

You guys walk away, you holding his right hand while he keeps his ice cream with his left hand. All of sudden you wish Clarke were here, sharing this exact moment. You start to imagine what it would be like. You begin to feel something in your eye trying to escape. You quickly look up and head to work and shake it off.

“Can we sit?” The boy asks you, and you just nodded. You both sit on the sand, and you look at him.

“Better?” You ask him softly scuffling his golden hair.

“My mom found me.” He says out of no-where.

You look at him confused.

“My dad says I don't belong here. But my mom says she loves me.”

“Your mom is very is right, and your dad is wrong.” You look at him smiling. “You are a courageous, smart boy for a five years old you know that?”

“My mom teaches me everything. She reads me my favorite books. My mom is the best.” He excitedly tells you.

“I’m sure she is.”

He takes his whistle out and gives it to you.

“It’s my moms.” He says.

You take the whistle and looks at it, and it’s pretty beaten up, looks functional though.

“Your mom is indeed smart, do you know why she gave it to you?” You ask him

He nods, “Yep, emergency. My mom will come if I blow this.” He says.

You feel a pang in your heart. Remembering the time you told Clarke the same thing.

“Do you want to use it?” you ask him while you reach out to give it to him.

“You use it, and you are bigger than me.” He says

He makes a good point, and you can probably blow harder and longer than he can, okay not likely, you most definitely can.

“Okay, are you ready?” you ask him, not ready for him to leave yet but you know you have to get him home.

He nods.

You blow the whistle hard and long.

“Will it work?” He asks you while looking at you with his worried eyes.   
“We will see, we just have to be patient.” You tell him patting his head.

After a while nobody came, so you blew it again and again.

As you were about to blow it again, you hear footsteps from behind.

“Aden!!” You hear a woman scream.

You freeze.

It can’t be.

Impossible.

You quickly get up from your spot, and you dropped your arms like it weighed a ton. You look at the little boy. Your head is reeling.

You know this voice.

This...this cant...this cant be right.... you tell yourself.

Clarke.

You quickly turn around.

Your eyes met the woman. Aden is looking up at you and then preceded to run towards his mother.

“Are you okay? Is there anything wrong with you? Aden, I told you not to go too far away from me!” Costia says while inspecting Aden thoroughly and hugging him tightly.

“I’m okay mommy, and she helped me,” Aden says pointing at you.

You stared at Costia.

“….umm Thank you, Lexa,” Costia says locking eyes with you, standing up while holding Aden’s arm.

“..Clarke….” You said quietly, choking it out of your mouth.

Costia just stands there looking at you.

“Silly, my mom’s name is Costia, not Clarke,” Aden speaks out, breaking your trance.

You look at Aden.

Then you look back at Costia.

“Just who are you?” You ask Costia directly.

“Costia Collen.”

You take quick steps forward, launching yourself towards her, you hug her tightly.

“Who are you.” You ask her again.

“Costia Collen.” She replies with the same monotonous voice.

You break the hug, you cupped her face, crying in front of her, you ask her again.

“Who are you.”

You see her open her mouth, but before she could say anything, you feel someone squirming in-between you two.

“..Daddy is here,” Aden says scared.

You quickly pull away, dawning on you on how inappropriate you’ve been in front of the kid. You promptly wipe your eyes dry.

“Costia!!!!” You hear a man scream. Taken aback by his screaming, you see Aden shaking, and you also see Costia takes a protective stance. You follow their gaze and turning around you see a man walking towards the three of you.

“Who said you could leave without my permission.” He roars. You can smell alcohol.

“Aden wanted to go for a walk,” Costia replies.

“Or running off.” He says and looks at you. “Why are you here?” He asks you.

There you stood between him, Costia, and Aden. You couldn't help but feel angry at how this man was presenting himself. You squared yourself in front of him. Costia and Aden who is now hidden behind you, acting like a wall, a barrier, the urge to protect the two are strong.

“I was just walking, and I happened to see your wife, so I decided to say hi.” You lie.

“Well, then move, she’s mine, come here you stupid bit---.”

“You better choose your words wisely Mr. Collin, and your son is here," you cut him off feeling your anger boiling, ready to erupt.

“He is not my son, and I could care less.” He says, putting his hand on your shoulder and trying to push you aside so he can get to them.

You flicked his hand away. “Touch me again, and you are going to regret it.” You threaten him.

“Then move, I need my wife.” He says looking at you angrily.

But you didn't move.

“Does your father know about this?” You asked him, pointing out his alcohol and assuming he has some alcoholic problems. You know Mr. Kane, he is a straight-up guy, so this behaviour coming from his son is very odd.

He looks at you and steps back. Clenching his jaws, he glances at Costia.

“If you do not come back by the time I get back to our room, you know what’s going to happen.” He says, then looks at Aden. “I have to go meet someone, I’ll be back, and you better be there.” He says while walking away.

Once Finn was out of site, you turn to face Costia. You take a step back.

You picked up Aden and held him up on your side with one arm. You take Costia’s hand with your other free hand. You lead them both towards your hotel room. While walking, soo many thoughts exploding in your head, so many things not making any sense, but at this particular moment, what you know for a fact is that you want to protect them.

You notice people looking at you, you feel like a by standard would think you guys are some little family. It makes you feel warm on the inside.

“Lexa, I’m not – “

“Later.” You cut her off but kept looking forward and walked in the hotel still holding the both of them.


	18. Let me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just let me protect you. Lexa fights through even when she cant think for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, i started a new story :] hope you guys will read that as well. I'll still finish this and update just as much, but my other story has a different style in writing. I'm just trying to see which would work best for me :] . I hope you guys check it out and like it just as much as this! 
> 
> Going to "try" to update both story at the same time (different days of the week). Trying to set up some scheduling so i wont go MIA for a long time ahaha. 
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter~~~ *_*  
> (didnt have time to edit 

You let go of Costia’s hand and set Aden nice and slow on the bed; he fell asleep on your shoulder on your way your room. You pulled a blanket over him and put two pillows on each side so that he won't fall off the bed. After you tucked Aden in, you walk towards the fridge to grab two water bottles.  
  
“Lexa, we need to talk.” You hear Costia.  
  
You look at her and nodded. “Let’s go over there.” You motion towards the balcony.  
  
Sliding the door close, but not all the way. You leave a gap so the both of you can hear Aden if he wakes up.  
  
“Look, I’m not who you --- “  
  
“That isn’t the issue right now.” You cut her off with your jaws clenched. You pulled Costia’s arms out and pulled her shirt up. Not all the way up, but enough to see her bruised stomach.  
  
“That is the issue.” You look at her with so much anger and sadness.  
  
“How did you know?” She asks and looks away facing the ocean.  
  
“I’m not stupid.” You replied still looking at her. “How long?”  
  
“A month or so after we got married.”  
  
“And Aden?” A question you did not want an answer to, it would hurt you a lot if Finn put his hands on the little kid. A kid.  
  
Costia shakes her head. “I wouldn't let him.”   
  
You are grateful but sad at the same time.  
  
You picked up your phone and dialed Titus.  
  
“Heda.”  
  
“Titus, send me Marcus number.”  
  
Before you can hear the rest of Titus sentence, you hunged up.  
  
“Lexa what are you doing?” Costia asks facing you.  
  
You can see from her blue eyes fear, so much of it. Her eyes are trembling.  
  
“I cant just sit here and ignore this.” You tell her with authority  
  
“You can and you will. You don't know Finn, Lexa. You don't know anything.” She tells you, straightening herself.   
  
“Then tell me.” You counter.  
  
You can see her eyes wavering and contemplating.  
“Even if you leave right now, I will still call the cops and have Finn arrested. “  
  
There is no way in hell you would just leave these two in the hands of an abusive man. A part of you knows why you are acting this hostile and demanding. You are angry at him, and you will make sure he will pay for it.  
  
“Lexa, you cannot do this. You do not know what he is capable of doing! Please. Please listen to me” Costia tries to plead to you.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Please Lexa, let this go, I’m begging you.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You don't understand!!! Please let this go!! I'm begging you for the love of God.” Costia pleads with her voice becoming louder than intended.  
  
You step closer to her. “I will not, this isn’t ----  
  
“He will hurt you!.” Costia cuts you off. This time you see her crying and trembling. “I cant let him hurt you.”  
  
You take the final step, and you wrapped your arms around her.  
  
“Please, let me protect you. You can't protect everyone. “ You tell her tenderly,  
  
“I cant, I’ve worked this hard to keep some peace and order.” She tells you muffled by her tears and your body.  
  
“Who is going to then? Don't you think you deserve that much?” You tell her, hugging her tightly.  
  
The both of your stays like this for a few minutes.  
  
“What are we doing Lexa?” Costia speaks up breaking the hug.  
  
“Figuring out how to keep you and Aden safe.” You tell her, avoiding the real question. Even if you didn't, you don't know how to answer her. There are sooo many things you want to ask and figure out, but you know their safety comes first.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
You are glad she finally gave in and allowed you to help. Now, it’s time to do some work. You have to think about Raven and Anya who should be coming in a few hours,  
  
“Is there anything you need in your hotel room?”  
  
“Nothing of importance, Aden has his whistle, but he needs his blanket. That’s about it.”  
  
You went back in the room and called the front desk. You asked for a suite and ordered someone to pick up a blanket in Costia’s room and to drop it in your place.  
  
“How does the blanket look?”  
  
“It’s white with spaceships, with Sky people stitched into it.”  
  
You repeat what she said on the phone.  
  
“We should go up the suite before Finn comes here. Don’t worry. They won't let people up the suite without my say so.” You smile at her.  
  
“Okay. I’ll go wake up Aden.”  
  
You nod at her.  
  
Picking up your phone, you shoot Anya a message, telling her to call her when they arrive at the airport because they have another situation to discuss.   
  
You hear a knock at the door, opening it you see a lady with a blanket and key card.  
  
“Thank you.” You tell her.  
  
Walking back in the room, you see Aden rubbing his eye looking all sleepy still. He see’s you and walks towards you, he sticks his arms out asking to be carried.  
  
“Lexie, up please?” He asks in his sleepy voice.  
  
Taken aback by how he called you, you couldn't help but feel happy. You smile so big, who says no to this you think.  
  
“Sure kid.” You tell him and handing him his blanket.  
  
“Blankie!.” He squeals.  
  
“Now Aden, behave please and what do you say?.” Costia says walking out the bathroom.  
  
“Yes, Mommy and thank you.” He says smiling brightly.  
  
Turning your head “you ready?” you ask her.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Just like earlier, all three of you hand in hand and Aden on your arm. The three of you walk towards the elevator.  
  
“What a cute family dear.” An old woman says to her husband.  
  
You just smiled at them, didn't even bother correcting her. This, feels so right and confusing but whatever, listen to your heart right? You thought to yourself.  
  
You get to the suite, and you set Aden down.  
  
“I got to go take care of a few things, but I’ll be back. You’ll have everything you need here, and if you need anything else, you can call for room service.”  
  
“Room service….” Costia looks at you with some worry written on her face.  
  
“Don't worry, it’s not the staff that will deliver the things here, it’s Indra who will act as a guard for the both of you. Anything that comes and goes will have to go through her first.” You tell her, reassuring her. “Ask her for anything, and she will get it. I’ve instructed her so.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay, call me if anything, I should be back in 1-2hrs.” You look at her.  
  
She nods.  
  
You stand lingering, you want to hug her, but it seems inappropriate with Aden in the same room and awake. Instead of doing what you wanted to do, you walked towards Aden and hugged him.  
  
“Protect your mom while I'm gone okay?” You tell him ruffling his hair.  
  
“I will.” He jumps up to hug you.  
  
With that, you gave Costia one last smile, and you walked out the room.  
  
“Mommy, are we leaving daddy?” Aden asks sitting on the bed now.  
  
“Yeah.” Costia half smiles and sits beside him.


	19. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving orders in order to protect and to find out answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope everyone's holidays were awesome and new years has been good so far!
> 
> sorry this has been extremely late. School exams have been kicking my ass and the holidays, couldn't really find a good time to write. 
> 
> Good news, I've created a schedule and will be implementing it starting next week! soo yay weekly update? Hopefully it is doable ahaha. 
> 
> I'll be updating both my stories same week just different days. =] 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :) and Thank you for reading!

You got to the hotel restaurant and waited for Titus to arrive. Ordering a cup of coffee, you started to think about what you are going to do. A lot of things are happening all too quickly. Gathering your thoughts, you take a deep breath. 

“You have to do this. You can do this.” You tell yourself. What you were about to do was something extremely crazy. Titus will most likely yell at you for this, but what are you suppose to do? Just watch someone’s life be in danger? Thinking about it gets your angry. There is that problem in hand, your company, and of course Clarke. Life is becoming a circus you believe. Thinking about these things is giving you a headache. You waved the waiter down and ordered a beer. 

You picked up your phone and dialed Titus because he is late. This strikes you as odd, Titus has never been late before especially if it's a meeting with you. 

“Heda, my apologies, I am inside the hotel now,” Titus says. 

You didn't bother to say anything and just hang up. Irritated with all these problems happening and Titus wasting your time, you started to feel like you are losing your emotions. You take a deep breath, calming yourself down, you know being too emotional will cause more problems in the end. Steadying your mind, you see Titus approaching. 

“Heda,” Titus says bowing his head down. 

“Sit, I don't need an explanation. I need you to listen to me.” You commanded Titus with authority. 

“Yes, Heda.” 

“I’m going to email you a set of documents and instructions, and I need you to follow them without any questions, is that understood?” 

“Yes, Heda.” 

“Now, what do you know about Finn Collins?” 

“Not much, just that he is the son of Mr. Kane.” 

“And his wife?” 

“Heda, where is this going?” Titus is asking curiously. 

“I need you to contact the authorities and have a restraining order filed for Mr. Collins”. You look at Titus sternly. 

“Heda, Mr. Kane can be a great asset to the company. Doing this is going to create a big problem and a loss for us.” 

“Are you questioning me right now?” You tell him, clenching your jaws and trying to hold your anger in. 

“No, Heda.” 

“Do what you must, I need that restraining order done by tomorrow. I do not want him anywhere near me, his wife, and their kid, understood?” 

“Yes, Heda.” 

“As for Mr. Kane, I need you to set up a meeting with him tomorrow morning.” 

“Yes, Heda.” 

“Good. I’ll be sending you an email in a few hours.” You tell him standing up. “I have to get going, Titus, this stays between us.” 

“Yes, Heda.” 

With that, you left the table and walked out. You look at your phone, and you see that Anya and Raven should be arriving soon. You were supposed to pick them up but ended up getting a driver to do it. Not really having enough time to drive to the airport and setting up meetings with people, time was very constraint. 

“Your beer sir?” The waitress looking confuses at Titus. 

Titus just looks at him, takes his wallet out, puts 100$ bill on the table and left. 

In the lobby, you call Indra up to ask for an update and to make sure her friend is still up for the meeting. 

“Everything is ok here.” 

“Good, please call me the moment something happens.” 

“I will.” 

“Is it okay to meet your friend at the pool bar?” 

“He likes the sun and his drinks, just head over there and say I sent you.” 

“Thank you, Indra.” 

“Anytime.”

You proceeded to walk towards the pool, wondering who this person will be and can this person be trusted? Indra seems to believe this person, so you should too right? Indra has nothing but loyal to you, never really gave you a reason to doubt her. She had always followed your orders, so her recommending this person, she must trust this person a lot, right? 

Walking across the hotel, your mind shifted from thinking about this person you were about to meet to Clarke. You have unsettling feeling that you cant shake off, was it guilt? Guilt about Costia and what she is doing? But at the same time, why does Costia remind you so much of Clarke? What is that you are missing that you cant figure it out. You have so many questions to ask, but you have no answer to anything. You sighed loudly and let the thoughts go as you sight the entrance to the pool.

Finally getting to the pool, you walk towards the bar. As you were about to ask the bartender, a tall man approaches and motions you to go over the table beside the bar. 

“So, Indra sent you, eh?” This big hairy broad man asks. 

“Ah, yes, and you are?” You ask. 

“Nyko, and you must be the commander.” He smirks. 

“So, I guess you’ve heard about me.” 

“Just this and that. So, what kind I do for you?” 

“I need you to collect information for me, discreetly.” 

“That’s how they usually are, any specifics?” 

“Collins and his family, no one can know about this, except for Indra.” 

“Okay, but what exactly I’m I looking for?” 

“Everything.” You tell him. 

“Everything? Like, everything?” Nyko asks stunned. 

“That is what I said. I need to know the family background, work background, what school he went too…….his wife, everything.” 

“That is going to be a lot.”  
“Price is not a problem, but I will need an update either tomorrow or the next day.” 

“Tomorrow might be pushing it considering I’m just being told now.” 

“So will you do it?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“You do, but I prefer you don't,” you smirk. 

“Well then, consider it done, is there anything or anyone I should be avoiding? I don't need to kill anyone right?” Nyko asks, looking at you firmly. 

“If anyone asks who you are, say nothing, if anyone causes you trouble, call Indra or me if you cannot call either of us, then use my name.” 

“Sounds reassuring.” Nyko smiles.

“Also, no killing.” You look at him sternly. 

“I’m not a hitman commander, and I’m a lover, not a fighter.” He says laughing. 

“I shall give Indra your pay if that is okay? I need this job to be discrete, and I cannot have anyone know anything about this.” 

“I understood.” 

You get up from your chair. “Thank you.” And your head back to the hotel.


	20. Officially your B**ch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya arrives and the car ride was more heated than someone could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Ranya moment :) hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Happy MLKJR day!

“Uhhhhhhh…… Hey, did we by any chance killed someone, or broke the law or something?” Raven is turning towards Anya who was digging something out of her purse. 

“Unless you did something stupid behind my back, as far as I know, no?” Anya replies as she found her phone in her purse smiling and then lifts her head to look at Raven. 

“Why?” She says with one brow raised. 

“Well, there are two men in black with starring straight at me,” Raven says calmly. 

Anya looks over Raven. “Raven, it was nice to meet you. I hope prison will have good food.” Anya says as she walked pass Raven. 

“Wait, you cant leave me behind! My gorgeous ass won't make it past a week in prison!” Raven yells while following Anya. 

“Ms. Ahn, welcome to Mexico, how was your flight?” One of the men in black says while taking Anya’s luggage from her hand. 

“Eh, same old same old, Mike. How’s everything?” Anya replies. 

“Everything is the same, working hard, and not playing hard enough.” The man says with a chuckle. 

Raven is standing there stunned at the exchange, not knowing what is happening. 

“Ma'am, may I take your luggage?” The other guy says, who was shorter than Mike but still big enough to be some agent. 

“Uhh, yeah, yeah, sure……….who are you?” Raven asks 

“My name is Atom, and that over there is Mike.” He says smiling while taking her luggage from her and begins to walk towards the trunk. 

“Wait, Atom, beautiful name, by the way, I approve. You must have great parents, are they scientist or some sort? Because I mean with the name At----“ 

“Ms. Reyes, my parents were teachers. What is that you wanted to ask?” Atom says cutting the rumbling Raven off. 

“Oh right, sorry, I got sidetracked there. Do you guys work for Lexa?” 

“Lexa?” Atom replies a little confused. 

“Lexa Woods?” Raven says. 

“Ohh yes, we do. Mike, there has been working for a long for Ms. Woods. I just started.” He says smiling. 

“Ah, right, cool, cool. Thanks.” Raven says 

“Rae, are you going to ride in the trunk or what?” Anya yells from the back seat. 

Raven didn't even realize Anya was already in the car, she quickly walks over to the side and slid in. Atom closed the door seconds later. 

“What happened to Lexa? Thought she was picking us up?” Raven asks. 

“Oh yeah, I just read her text, she said she had some meetings to attend to, so she will meet us at the restaurant in the hotel after we settle in,” Anya says looking at her phone. 

“Ms. Ahn, is there anywhere you ladies would like to go to the hotel?” Mike asks. 

“No Mike, straight hotel would be fine. Thank you.” 

“Why does he call you by your first time?” Raven whispers to Anya, not wanting Mike to hear but failed because Anya could see Mike smiling from the mirror. 

“We used to date back when we were little, and I was supposed to marry him,” Anya says nonchalantly. 

Raven is looking stunned. Not knowing what to say, looking back and forth between the two. 

“Now, now, Ms. Ahn, stop teasing the poor girl,” Mike says smiling. 

Anya just shrugs. 

“Ass,” Raven says while smacking Anya on her shoulder. 

“Lexa, Mike and myself, grew up together. Mike’s family was like; I guess you could say, the protectors of the family. Mike over here would call Lexa and myself by our formal names, which we thought, was too much, and wanted to be called by our first names instead.” Anya explains to Raven smiling at her. 

“Ahh, so nothing is going on between you two?” Raven asks nervously. 

Anya smiles, “No, nothing.” Anya responses with a small smile that made Raven blush.   
Raven, who was feeling her cheeks heating up, looked away from Anya and towards the window. “So, what are we having for dinner today?” She asks trying to change the subject. 

Mike closes the window out of courtesy and privacy for the two. 

“Hmm, depends.” Anya teases Raven by moving her head close to Raven’s face. 

“If you keep doing that, you are going to have to agree to go on an official date with me,” Raven says without even turning her head around. Not like she needed too, she can see Anya’s reflection from the window. 

“What if I don't want to?” Anya says.

“Well, I guess you are just going to have to starve tonight,” Raven says with a mischievous smile. 

Anya looks on.

“I don't want to starve.” Anya coolly replies. 

Raven snaps her head around and looks at Anya dead straight. Not sure if she heard it correctly, she just stares at her. 

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” She asks to make sure she heard it correctly. 

“hmmmmm.” Anya replies and looks away, embarrassed by what she just said. “I don't know what you heard?” She says. 

“Don't screw with me. Seriously?” 

“Well, Rae, human beings have to eat. I don't know about you, but my body needs food to function.” Anya says, trying to play down what she meant. 

“You……” Raven says stunned. 

“Me….what about me?” Anya says still looking at the window instead of Raven, trying to hide her red face. 

“You bitch! You cant play with a girls heart like that!” Raven says as she was getting ready to smack her. 

Instead, Anya turns around to face her, stopped Raven’s hand and pulled her in for a kiss. 

As Anya deepens the kiss, Raven started to let out small whimpering moans. Feeling the tension go up, Raven stops herself, resting her forehead against Anya’s. 

“You don't play fair.” She says quietly. 

“Bitch remembers?” Anya replies still not moving her head away from Raven’s. 

“That makes you my bitch then,” Raven smirks, and kisses Anya again, to which Anya responded with a small quiet moan, which caused Raven to hasten her kiss deeper. 

As Raven deepens her kiss, she started to push Anya back and pulled Anya’s shirt out of her pants and slipped her hand in to unhook Anya’s bra. 

When things were about to take a turn in this little making-out session, both girls heard a loud knock from the window, which causes both of them to part faster than Moses’ parting the sea. 

“Ugh, what now,” Raven says, frustrated by the interruption. 

Anya pulls her in for one last kiss, “next time,” she says smiling. 

As both girls straighten out their clothes, making sure they aren’t in a mess, Raven pushes the button to move the window down. 

“What?” Raven says as she glares at Atom who was behind the loud knock. 

“We are here.” He says pointing them to the entrance of the hotel. 

Both girls didn't even realize just how much time passed. Raven looks at Anya. Her eyes that are pretty much screaming to continue this upstairs. 

“ Ms. Woods is waiting for you ladies at the restaurant by the outside booth,” Atom says. 

“Atom, do you have any good news you would like to share with us?” Raven says sounding annoyed. 

“Umm, your luggage will be in your room?”

Raven just glares. 

Anya lets out a chuckle, “let's go, and we can talk later.” 

Both girls got out of the car and proceeded to walk towards the restaurant. 

“By the way, you’re my bitch, not the other way around,” Anya says as she fastens her walk and waves at Lexa. 

Raven smiling like a little kid, who just got the biggest candy in the world, just looks on, as Anya walks towards Lexa. Putting her left hand in her pocket, Raven is feeling like she's on cloud 9.

"I can be whoever you want me to be." She says as she fiddles with something in her pocket.


	21. The Envelope Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Raven and Anya met up with Lexa's mysterious mail sender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy =] , sorry for the errors T_T

You see Anya walking towards you and waving at you, Raven standing right behind her. Raven stopped walking, just looking at Anya as she walks towards you. You know that look, the look that Raven is showing, and you understand that feeling. The feeling of watching the future right before your eyes, the person you are going to spend an eternity with. Clarke gave you that feeling, and it is something you will never forget or be replaced. Even if hell freezes over, that feeling and moment will forever be ingrained in your mind and heart. 

“How were your meetings?” Anya asks as she slid into the rounded booth that was on the patio. 

“Hmmm, it was fine, what’s wrong with Raven?” You pointed towards Raven who was still standing near the entrance, starring at something.

“I don't know, probably just hungry.” Anya looks on, concerned about what Raven was looking at, and she decided to call her cell phone. 

“Idiot, are you just going to stand there or what?” Anya says over the phone. 

“Ahh, yeah, yeah I’m coming,” Raven says hanging up and speeds walk to the table. 

“Are you ok?” You ask Anya who is somehow different to you. Not in a wrong way, just something is different about her. 

“Yeah, just a lot in my mind. So, how was the gala?” Anya asks. 

The gala….you contemplate about what to tell Anya. Do you tell her that you bumped into a girl that looks like Clarke and that you might be developing feelings for her? But you don't know because maybe you are just projecting Clarke into her? Or do you tell her how the potential business partner became your potential enemy because you planned on getting his son arrested? Regardless of what you are going to say, you know you will get an earful. 

“It was good, same old, same old.” You tell her while reaching for the glass of water and taking a gulp from it. 

“Hello Raven, I took the liberty of ordering for everyone.” You tell them, trying to change the subject. 

Raven puts her hand on her chest, “Why that is very kind of you Ms. Woods, you shouldn't have.” Raven says and bows. “Hello to you too.” She says smiling.

“Raven here thought she was going to get arrested at the airport,” Anya says while moving in so Raven can sit.   
“It’s not my fault! You do realize what we did before we left right?” 

“Speaking of which, so are you going to explain to me why you both decided to come here?” You ask them with some seriousness in your tone. 

“Can a girl eat first? The flight was exhausting as well.” Raven pleads. 

“Fine, food should be here soon.” 

 

While waiting for food you three chitchatted about Octavia’s matches and how crazy this would be because this is the first time in a long time that everyone is together watching and cheering Octavia on. Raven mentioned that the rest of the delinquents and the Griffins would be coming in a few days.

“Everyone????” Anya says stunned. 

“Yeah, I don't know, but that is what Octavia said. She asked the Papa G to watch, and I guess he invited everyone. All paid for as well, not like they don't have any money, but I guess retirement funds are limitless?” Raven says shrugging. 

“Nearly everyone.” You said out loud while looking at the beach, waves coming in and out of the darkness. You wish it were everyone, but you know Clarke won’t be there. The pain in your heart thinking about it is like the waves; it comes and goes as it pleases, from the depths of your soul to the surface. Memories of Clarke getting into fights while watching Octavia play, be it the ref or people, Clarke was always so animated like a mother watching her kid play. Clarke was the mom of the group; she always had that motherly instinct in her, she was a natural. 

“Remember that time Clarke threw popcorn at a guy yelling at Octavia about how much she sucked?” Raven says with half a smile on her face. 

Anya just smiles at her and held Raven’s hand under the table. “Yeah, I can’t believe we got kicked out.” Anya chuckles. 

“Then she tried to get us to climb over the fence and ripped my sweater in the process.” You added still looking at the ocean. 

“Let's talk about something else.” Raven proposes, the mood becoming heavier as it goes. She knows topics relating to Clarke are hard for her, and she can get the only phantom what Lexa is feeling every time Clarke is brought up. 

“When is the match anyways?” You ask, finally facing the other girls. 

“Lex…,” Anya says, handing you a towel. 

You didn't notice you were crying already, didn't feel tears rolling down your cheeks. Your mind is so engrossed of Clarke that you didn't even see your own body responding to your emotions. 

“Thanks.” You tell her, wiping your tears away. 

“I believe the game is next week Friday,” Raven says. 

“Next week? Then why did she ask me to stay for two more weeks?” 

“She probably wants to spend time here, family vacation?” Anya says. “You know how that girl loves the beach.” 

“But what about our plans? It’s already behind, and we cant possibly involve other people with this.” You tell Raven. 

Before Raven could response, the waiter came with your food and a bottle of wine. Pouring the wine into each of your glasses, you also told him chocolate cake for dessert and instructed for it to come out after you finish your meals. 

“Raven, if everyone is here, how can we even find Clarke without raising suspicious?” 

“Raven has a plan, she already wrote it up the moment we got back from our little mission,” Anya says. 

“How did that go?”

“Okay, let me just explain this from the very beginning ok?” Raven says and taking a big bite of her steak. Then wash it down with her wine. 

Anya had asked Luna to help them; Luna was the only one she could trust out of anyone. The three of them drove outside the city to hunt for this individual. After much of extensive search, they finally caught the guy. Murphy, a tall guy with big eyes, and was a very sarcastic of a guy. Raven decided that it would be best to tie him up, so they planned a stakeout. 

They followed him to a bar that he regularly visits after stalking him for a few days and asking questions from the bartenders. This is where Luna came in, Luna was pretty much the bimbo or bait for this, and once Luna drugged him to sleep; they moved him to the motel. They tied him up and waited for him to wake up, didn't take long in all honesty because Raven dumped cold water on him, the girl was getting impatient. 

Murphy told them everything about how Clarke’s plane crashed at Azgeda and that it was not an accident. His theory was that someone planned for the plane to crash at that particular location. Apparently, the aircraft was not even traveling according to the destination it was set to. And moreover, everyone on the plane was drugged or something. Murphy looked into the autopsy of the stewardess and found traces of drugs that are used in sleeping pills. He flew to Azgeda and went to the site of the crash, searched the woods and found traces of evidence that points that someone made it out alive from the accident. Following the trails, Murphy found a bunch of buildings with security cameras. Apparently, he got a hold of those tapes and seen images of what looked like a woman running frantically from something or someone. 

“Then the rest is in the envelope you got,” Raven says. 

“Murphy’s life is in danger Lex, apparently after he obtained those footages, someone has been trying to follow and has been trying to kill him,” Anya says. 

“Where is he now?” You say, feeling angry and worried at the same time. 

“Luna is taking care of him right now, keeping him safe. Raven made sure he had a new identity and wiped any records she found.” 

“How do we know he is not lying?” 

“I looked into his laptop, flight details, everything matched up. We need to get to Azgeda and look into this.” Raven says. 

“Before that, I need both of your help.” You asked them, and it is now or never. You need to tell them about Costia before she gets caught in this mess.


	22. Dinner Date with Ranya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Anya, and Lexa had a dinner date and spilled the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~~ hope you are all having a great month so far! sorry for the errors and stuff D:

Anya and Raven both look at each other surprise, to say the least, you don't typically ask for help and considering your behaviour earlier, you are not surprised they are giving you that look. They both look at you and you take it as your cue to ask away.   
“I met this girl, and I sorta put myself in a situation where I’m taking care of them.”   
“Sorta?” Anya says   
“Taking care of them?”  
“Yes.” This is all you can say, and you don't know how to explain any of this. Like how do you tell you just became a shining knight armor to someone without even knowing them? You’ve been racking your brains out trying to make sense of it all and to top that off, and you are starting to feel something towards this woman. But you don't even know what kind of feelings these are, so how can you explain that as well?   
“Umm, you are going to have to start from the beginning about who this person is and why you are taking care of them,” Anya says and taking a sip of her wine.   
“I met this girl at the Gala, later found out she is married to this man named Finn Collins, who happens to be Marcus Kane’s son,” Lexa says with a sigh.   
“Marcus Kane… as in the guy that owns big factories in this city?” Anya says, crunching her brows.   
“Yes.” You simply replied.   
“Okay, continue…” Anya replies.   
You thought about what to say and decided to skip over some details like google searching her and how she looks. You feel like you Raven is just going to burst out laughing at this.   
“Well, early in that morning, I decided to go out for a walk in the beach and on my way back I saw her again and we-----”   
“Banged,” Raven says with her mouth full of food.   
“Chew and swallow then talk, did your parents not teach you that?” Anya says, lightly smacking Raven on the back of her head.   
“Anyways, we talked, and I left. Then the next time I met her was when this kid was lost who happened to be her son. Eventually, I found her and returned the kid safely, but then Finn came---”  
“Sorry, I must have missed this, but what’s her name?” Raven asked, this time around with her mouth not full.   
“Costia.”   
“Right, proceed,” Raven says and drinks from her glass of wine.   
“So, Finn came and started verbally abusing her in front of his child. So yeah, I stepped in, and now I’m getting a restraining order for him.” You tell them ending it with chugging your glass of wine empty.   
“You what!?” Anya yelled a little too loud.   
“Shhh, too loud, people are starting to look this way,” Raven says trying to settle Anya down.   
“Sorry, but what!?”   
“I asked Titus to get a restraining order against him. I don't want him near Costia or her child Aden.”   
“What about Marcus Kane? He can fill the whole that Cage left?”   
“I’m having a meeting with him tomorrow. I can still get him onboard.” You tell Anya confidently, but you really don't have any.   
“Business can come later, but explain to me why you are doing all this?” Raven says, eyeing you carefully.   
“Good question, why are you doing all this? A normal person would offer their help by calling the cops or recommending someone to help them.” Anya says.  
“Right? But a restraining order?” Raven says suspiciously.  
“Okay, might have been a little excessive, but it was the only thing I thought off.” You tell them.   
“Very Lexa way of doing things,” Raven says.   
“Very.” Anya agrees.   
“I need you two to help me to get Finn to sign divorce papers.” You quickly tell them.   
“Whoaaaaaa, okay, slow down there, that went from 0-100 real fast,” Raven says shocked.   
“Restraining order and now divorce paper?” Anya says.   
“I don’t want Finn to come up with any legal things to tie her down with.” You try to sound convincing to them and hope that they would just drop it. “Just please, help me out.”   
“Okay, I’ll help, you know I’m always with you,” Anya replies.   
“I go where she goes,” Raven says shrugging her shoulders.   
“Thank you.” You both look at them, smiling.   
“So, what is the plan?” Raven says, finishing her wine.   
You explain the plan to the both of them and ask Raven to look for any information in the cyber world. You instruct them to meet up with this lawyer and help build a case against Finn Collins.   
“Only Indra and her friend Nyko knows about this, and Costia doesn't. If you guys need any help, just ask Indra.” You tell them, and the both of the girls just nodded in response.   
“Titus?” Anya asks   
“He only knows of the restraining order.” You say. “He is good with authorities, he should get this done in a day or two, I’m betting Titus will also get him arrested in the process.”   
“----and then this is where we come in where we offer him freedom in exchange for divorce papers,” Raven says stunned and leans back.  
“Well, that’s the Commander for you,” Anya says pouring the rest of the wine in her glass.   
You can’t lie to yourself, and you had your reasons for doing these things.   
All of a sudden you feel that awkward silence that always happens in a group conversation. Panic is starting to set in, not sure what to think of at this point. You don't want them to ask too many questions or question your decision because it will just turn into a heated argument. But at the same time, you understand their concerns. You think about counter-arguments of what you think they will say, mentally preparing yourself for the onslaught that you think will happen.   
"When can we meet this girl of yours?" Raven asks.   
Surprise by the question, you look at both girls who just stares at you directly. You see Anya give you that half hidden smile, your mind started to be at ease. Glad that they have accepted things and not pry into it any deeper.   
"First of all, she is not my girl, and secondly after you guys shower, come by my room." You tell them while pinching your nose.   
"I told you, you stink," Raven says to Anya.   
"Excuse me, and I'm not the one who hasn't taken a shower in the past couple days," Anya says and looks at you, "you don't understand what it's like working with a jungle animal."   
"I don't need to know, and I'll go on ahead, I'll tell Indra to let you guys in the penthouse...and guys, thank you." You look at them smiling.   
"Yeah, yeah, go on. I'm going to eat some more." Raven says waving to a waitress.   
"You're seriously still hungry?" Anya says.   
"Alright, see you guys in a bit." You turned around towards the exit and started to walk back to your hotel room. You feel glad that they didn't ask too many questions or grilled for your insane decisions.   
"Hey, she's serious huh?" Raven asks Anya seriously.   
"Yeah."


End file.
